Shikamaru of the Dead
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Una historia de Shikamaru, con Zombis. Epilogo.CONCLUIDO
1. Chapter 1

**Shikamaru**

**Of**

**The**

**Dead**

Bar Winchester.

Shikamaru, ¿Me estas entendiendo?- dijo Temari con molestia.

Por supuesto- dijo Shikamaru.

Mira, tienes que entenderlo, tela pasas todas las noches aquí, vives con tu mejor amigo Chouji, no es que me caiga mal- dijo Temari mientras que miraba hacía a atrás de Shikamaru –No es que me caigas mal Chouji.

No hay problema- dijo Chouji

Pero es que no me siento cómoda así, al estar Chouji siento que debo de traer a mis amigos conmigo- dijo Temari con calma.

Pero es que me es difícil, ya sabes que Chouji casi no tiene amigos, sé que quisieras que estuviéramos solos, pero además, tu siempre llevas contigo a Kabuto y a Shizune, no es que me caigan mal- dijo Shikamaru mientras que miraba al lado de Temari –Chicos, no es que me caigan mal.

No hay problema- dijeron Shizune y Kabuto a la vez.

Es que apreció mucho que le brinden su tiempo a Chouji- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

O sí, si que aprecia la amistad- dijo Kabuto con sarcasmo.

¿Quieren otro trago? Yo invito- dijo Chouji, los demás le miraron, así que Chouji solo se inclino de hombros y fue a la barra

Ese es el problema Shikamaru, sé que él es tu amigo, pero en algún momento quisiera que tu y yo saliéramos a algún lugar solos en lugar de venir solo al Winchester- dijo Temari

¿Por qué no hacen algo especial? ¿Ya se viene su aniversario?- dijo Shizune con calma.

Fue hace una semana- dijo Kabuto con calma.

¿Y que hicieron?- dijo Shizune con curiosidad.

Vinimos aquí, Shikamaru, ese es el problema, para todo pareces querer venir siempre a este bar- dijo Temari, entonces sonrío levemente –Sabes, ya estoy empezando a hablar como tu madre, y no es que sepa como habla.

¿No le has presentado a tú madre?- dijo Kabuto sorprendido.

Pensaba presentársela- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

¿Odias a tu madre?- pregunto Kabuto mordazmente.

No la odio, yo amo a mi madre- dijo Shikamaru mientras que Chouji le ponía una cerveza.

Yo también amo a tu madre- dijo Chouji sonriendo mientras que Shikamaru solo le miraba.

¿Te avergüenza tu madre?- pregunto Shizune con calma.

¡Claro que no!- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

Calma, no te lo preguntan con mala intención- dijo Temari, Shikamaru solo suspiro.

¡Allá va!- grito Jiraiya desde la barra lanzando un paquete de frituras... que le atino a Shikamaru en el rostro.

Temari, no te preocupes, mira, haremos esto, mañana reservare una mesa solo para ti y para mí en ese restaurante donde hacen pescado, créeme, todo será perfecto- dijo Shikamaru sujetándole la mano, Temari sonrío levemente.

Eso espero- dijo Temari sonriendo.

"Yo también"- pensó Shikamaru mientras que sacaba un cigarro y empezaba a fumar.

La ciudad de Konoha tenía un tranquilo día, la gente trabajaba en los centros comerciales, oficinas, tiendas de autoservicio y múltiples actividades comunes de las personas.

Shikamaru caminaba mientras que bostezaba, llevaba solo sus calzoncillos y una playera roja toda arrugada y desaliñada, además de que llevaba el cabello suelto, Chouji por lo mientras estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala jugando con el playstation, Shikamaru paso a su lado y se sentó junto a él tomando el otro mando.

"El segundo jugador a entrado al juego"- dijo la consola.

¿No tenías que trabajar?- dijo Chouji sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, Shikamaru solo suspiro mientras que dejaba el mando.

"El segundo jugador a abandonado el juego"- dijo la consola.

Shikamaru se vistió rápidamente, pantalón de vestir negro, camisa de manga corta blanca, corbata roja y el cabello atado en una cola de caballo, en eso alguien se le acerco.

La puerta se quedo abierta otra vez- dijo Orochimaru mirándole con enfado.

Un rato después.

No estoy diciendo que tú lo hayas hecho, es solo que, ¿Cuándo va a volver Chouji a su casa?- dijo Orochimaru mientras que comía un pan tostado.

Anda, si no tiene a donde quedarse, además lo conozco desde la primaria- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

No aporta nada a la casa, se la pasa comiendo y bebiendo, ah y no tiene trabajo, aparte de que tiene la casa hecha un chiquero- dijo Orochimaru molesto.

Es solo temporal, además, recuerda que el a veces vende algo- dijo Shikamaru con pena.

Si, se la pasa vendiendo yerba a los jóvenes- dijo Orochimaru molesto.

Vamos, si tu también lo has hecho Orochimaru- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

Si, una vez, en la Universidad, a ti- dijo Orochimaru mirándole, Shikamaru solo suspiro.

Él es divertido- dijo Shikamaru, Orochimaru entonces sonrío levemente.

Si lo admito, a veces puede serlo, como esa vez que nos la pasamos bebiendo cerveza toda la noche y jugando Dead or Alive- dijo Orochimaru riendo, Shikamaru se río también.

¿Y cuando fue eso?- dijo Shikamaru mientras reía, Orochimaru entonces dejo de reír.

Hace 5 años, mira, ya que no hace nada al menos podrías pedirle que limpiara un poco- dijo Orochimaru con calma.

Esta bien, lo haré- dijo Shikamaru rindiéndose.

Chouji seguía metido con el juego sin mirar a otro lado, Shikamaru se le acerco.

He Chouji... dispara allá- dijo Shikamaru mientras que Chouji seguía jugando –Mira yo he... recarga.

En eso estoy- dijo Chouji con calma.

Mira... vaya, buen tiro- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo, en eso se les acerco Orochimaru y se inclino al lado de Chouji.

Chouji, ya que no trabajas, ¿Podrías al menos limpiar la casa?- dijo Orochimaru con seriedad, Shikamaru solo suspiro.

Si- dijo Chouji sin prestarle mucha importancia.

¿Y si pones la contestadora podrías al menos apuntar los mensajes en papel? No es muy difícil- dijo Orochimaru empezando a molestarse.

Si, claro- dijo Chouji siguiendo con el juego, Orochimaru bufó molesto levantándose.

Me voy a trabajar, no dejen la puerta abierta- dijo Orochimaru saliendo del cuarto... con un papel pegado en la espalda que decía "Soy un idiota".

No pienso hacer nada por él- dijo Chouji aun jugando, Shikamaru entonces se inclino.

Al menos hazlo por mi viejo, ya no quiero más problemas- dijo Shikamaru, Chouji bajo levemente el control y solo miro con pesar al suelo.

Bien lo haré, lo siento Shika- dijo Chouji, Shikamaru solo le miro.

No hay problema viejo- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

No, en serio, lo siento- dijo Chouji sonriendo.

¿Por qué?... ¡Oh por dios!- dijo Shikamaru mientras se tapaba la nariz y reía -¡Eres un cerdo!

Dejare de hacerlo cuando dejes de reír- dijo Chouji riendo.

Ya me voy- dijo Shikamaru, entonces sonó el teléfono.

¡Contesta!- grito Chouji.

¡Hazlo tú que tengo prisa!- dijo Shikamaru saliendo.

"Shikamaru, hola, te llame para decirte que tengo algunas cosas que hacer, podrías reservar a las 8 en vez de las 7, te llamo al trabajo"- decía la voz de Temari por teléfono.

Shikamaru salió a la calle, entonces recibió un balonazo, Shikamaru solo miro enfadado a Konohamaru.

Estas muerto- dijo Shikamaru, pero Konohamaru no le presto atención.

Unas monedas por favor- dijo un viejo vagabundo, Shikamaru saco un bonche de sus bolsillos y se lo dio.

Shikamaru siguió caminando por la calle, había gente limpiando sus carros, personas haciendo ejercicio, al pasar por la calle casi es atropellado por un auto.

¡Que estas loco!- grito el conductor pero Shikamaru camino con calma.

"Se ha detectado que la sonda espacial de la Niebla estallo sobre espacio territorial de Konoha, se cree que se ha producido un escape de material radioactivo..."- dijo una voz en la radio, Shikamaru entro a una tienda mientras que un corredor pasaba a su lado.

Shikamaru tomo un refresco de lata del refrigerador y se dirigió a pagar, entonces se percato de los encabezados del periódico.

"Extraña fiebre de gripe. Se encuentran restos mutilados" escribían los encabezados.

Hey Shika, ahora no llevas cerveza- dijo Kisame con calma.

No, es muy temprano, solo esto- dijo Shikamaru saliendo mientras que Kisame ponía la radio.

"Este es el verano más caluroso del año"...

Shikamaru se encontraba en el autobús mirando por la ventana, entonces se percato de que una mujer caía con fuerza al piso mientras que varios transeúntes se apresuraban a ayudarle.

Tienda de electrónicos.

Bien chicos reúnanse, bueno, como Lee no pudo acudir el día de hoy y Kiba se encuentra indispuesto, me corresponde a mí como... he- dijo Shikamaru tartamudeando.

Él mas viejo- dijo Shino con calma.

El que tiene más tiempo, me corresponde org...- dijo Shikamaru pero el sonido del celular de Shino le llamo la atención..

¿Sí? No, no tenía, solo tenia un poco para él, si, bien- decía Shino mientras que Shikamaru le miraba jugando con la pluma –Si, luego los veo.

¿Acabaste?- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

Si anciano- dijo Shino con calma.

Oye, solo tengo 29 años, ¿Tu cuantos tienes? ¿20? ¿21?- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

Tengo 17-dijo Shino sonriendo mientras que se iba.

Bien, bien, pero ya pónganse a trabajar- dijo Shikamaru molesto mientras que los demás vendedores se iban.

Shikamaru se encontraba enfrente de un televisor junto con 2 personas, afuera se escuchaba el sonido de sirenas.

Si, este es nuestro mejor producto, tiene 2 entradas de audió y vídeo, además de que su capacidad de captura de señal es muy buena, no solo eso, agregamos el primer mes de cable gratis- dijo Shikamaru mientras que cambiaba de canales, en eso se percato de que solo había noticieros... hablando sobre extraños ataques.

Shikamaru, tu padre- dijo uno de los jóvenes.

No es mi padre- dijo Shikamaru mientras que iba a donde le llamaban.

Asuma- dijo Shikamaru con calma, entonces Asuma se volteo.

Shikamaru, es bueno verte, tu madre esta esperando verte- dijo Asuma con seriedad.

Si, lo sé- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

Y espero que ahora le puedas traer las flores que olvidaste traerle el día de las madres- dijo Asuma mientras que se dirigía a la salida –No vayas a decepcionarla.

Shikamaru solo le vio irse con calma mientras que veía como algunos camines del ejercito pasaban.

Shikamaru, ¿Por qué puedes hablar con tu padre si se supone que esta prohibido?- dijo Shino con calma.

Por que 1: No es mi padre y 2: Era una emergencia, además, yo mantengo alejada mi vida personal del trabajo- dijo Shikamaru, entonces alguien le paso el teléfono.

Shikamaru, es Temari- dijo el trabajador, Shino solo sonrío.

¿Sí?- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

"Hola querido"- dijo Temari.

Hola- dijo Shikamaru.

"¿Listo para esta noche?"- dijo Temari.

Si- dijo Shikamaru.

"Entonces nos vemos a las 8, te estaré esperando"- dijo Temari colgando.

Si, adiós- dijo Shikamaru con calma –Era Temari de la central, no pasa nada.

Mas tarde.

Shikamaru estaba en una florería, en eso paso un hombre corriendo y jadeando con terror en el rostro, Shikamaru solo le miro extrañado.

¿Señor?- dijo la florista -¿Qué dedicatoria quiere que le ponga? Para una gran mamá, o para una Supermamá.

Eh, deje la primera- dijo Shikamaru, en eso al voltear a la ventana de nueva cuenta Shikamaru se percato de que había un hombre del otro lado de la calle, el hombre se balanceaba tratando de pescar a las palomas.

La situación no hubiera sido extraña, de no ser por que en cuanto él hombre capturo una paloma la empezó a devorar, Shikamaru se acerco a la puerta con curiosidad, pero un autobús le tapo la vista.

Su cambió señor- dijo la florista.

Ah, gracias- dijo Shikamaru volviendo la vista a donde estaba el hombre pero se asombro al ver que había desaparecido.

Shikamaru se encontraba en el autobús, pero se percato de que mucha gente parecía enferma, tosían o se veían pálidos, así que decidió mejor bajar.

Camino unas cuadras y se percato de que había un atasco de trafico, parecía que alguien se había desmayado al volante y se había estrellado, de pronto alguien sujeto su hombro.

¡Shikamaru!- dijo Hinata sonriéndole.

Vaya, Hinata, me asustaste, ¿Qué haces? ¿Vives por aquí?- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

Si, acabo de comprar una casa, ¿qué tal tú?- dijo Hinata sonriéndole.

Sobreviviendo- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

Vaya, eso es bueno, oye, ¿Aun sigues con esta chica? ¿Cómo se llama?- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Temari, y sí aun sigo con ella- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

Que bueno, oye, ¿Hicieron algo en su aniversario?- dijo Hinata sonriendo. En eso Shikamaru solo le miro asombrado.

Shikamaru llego a su casa y tomo el teléfono, Chouji solo le miro aun jugando con la consola.

¿No me agradeces?- dijo Chouji con calma.

¿Qué?- dijo Shikamaru extrañado.

Limpie- dijo Chouji sonriendo.

No lo parece- dijo Shikamaru mirando la sala –Anden, contesten.

Es que tome unas cervezas después de hacerlo, ¿Quieres tus mensajes?- dijo Chouji con calma.

¿Eh? A sí, anden contesten- dijo Shikamaru mientras que seguía al teléfono, Chouji por lo mientras tomo un papel.

Bien, hablo Temari, sobre la cita, dice que llegara tarde... y hablo tú madre, sobre la comida de mañana... ah y también dijo que si era posible que llevaras a Temari- dijo Chouji con calma, Shikamaru seguía al teléfono.

"Restaurante Ichiraku, ¿Qué desea?"- dijo una voz por teléfono.

Hola, eh, ¿Quería saber si tienen alguna mesa disponible a las 8 de la noche?- dijo Shikamaru con temor.

"Lo lamento, ya hemos reservado la última, disculpe"- dijo la voz mientras que colgaba, Shikamaru solo hizo un berrinche mientras que mordía el teléfono enfadado.

Diablos, estoy en problemas, ¿Ahora que hago?- dijo Shikamaru con temor.

Llévala al Winchester- dijo Chouji con calma.

Allá no sirven comida- dijo Shikamaru enfadado.

Tienen una tostadora- dijo Chouji.

Estas loco- dijo Shikamaru, en eso sonó el teléfono y Shikamaru contesto.

"Shika, hola, yo estoy lista para esta noche ¿Cuál es el plan?"- dijo Temari por el teléfono.

Ha, eh, Temari, eh, hay un problema- dijo Shikamaru asustado.

"¿Qué pasa?"- dijo Temari, su voz sonaba molesta.

Eh... están llenos- dijo Shikamaru mientras que suspiraba.

"No reservaste, vaya, ¿Cuál es el plan entonces?"- dijo Temari molesta.

Shikamaru solo sudo frío, Chouji se le acerco e hizo una w con los dedos mientras que por medio de gestos decía una palabra "Winchester"

¿Al Winchester?- dijo Shikamaru asustado, entonces se escucho que colgaba.

Shikamaru tomo las flores, y salió a toda velocidad a casa de Temari.

Al llegar a la zona residencial, Shikamaru rápidamente toco el timbre del edificio.

"¿Quién es?"- se escucho la voz de Shizune por el comunicador.

Shizune, ábreme, quiero ver a Temari- dijo Shikamaru.

"Ella no te quiere ver, lárgate"- dijo Kabuto.

No fastidies y déjame entrar, o que, ¿Quieres que escale por la pared? Bien, lo haré- dijo Shikamaru.

En el interior.

¿Shikamaru?- dijo Shizune extrañada, pero en eso escucharon que alguien trataba de subir... y que caía al piso.

Sonó el comunicador y Shizune lo tomo.

"Bien, no pude, ábreme la puerta"- dijo Shikamaru.

Temari estaba en su cuarto, en eso Shikamaru entro.

Eh Temari, yo- dijo Shikamaru con pena.

No hay de que hablar, esta noche saldré con Shizune y con Kabuto- dijo Temari saliendo del cuarto a donde estaban ellos.

Temari, anda, si lo deseas podemos ir a Phill's, allí hacen comida tailandesa- dijo Shikamaru siguiendo.

Shikamaru no es eso, siempre haces promesas que nunca cumples- dijo Temari enfadada.

No es para tanto- dijo Shikamaru.

¡Que no es para tanto! ¡Prometiste dejar de fumar, prometiste ya no beber cerveza! ¡Prometiste que saldríamos de viaje!- dijo Temari enfadada.

Fuimos al Pais del Agua- dijo Shikamaru.

¡Nos conocimos allí!- dijo Temari.

En un baile- dijo Kabuto.

¡Mira, si deseas que deje de fumar, bien mira lo dejo!- dijo Shikamaru sacando una cajetilla de cigarros y lanzándola a la basura -¿Qué era lo otro?

No es eso Shikamaru- dijo Temari con tristeza dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al cuarto.

Temari se sentó en su cama mientras que miraba al suelo, Shikamaru se le acerco.

Te tarje flores- dijo Shikamaru, Temari sonrío levemente mientras que miraba el ramo y veía la tarjeta.

¿Para una gran mamá?- dijo Temari con una sonrisa.

Oh, perdona, es que pensé que sería una buena broma para aligerar el ambiente, ya sabes, como la otra vez dijiste que empezabas a ser como mamá y... Pues... – dijo Shikamaru apenado.

Son para tu madre, ten- dijo Temari devolviéndole las flores.

Lo siento, en serio- dijo Shikamaru, pero Temari solo negó con la cabeza.

Shikamaru, es solo que siento que si no hago algo mi vida se va a estancar- dijo Temari con tristeza.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Shikamaru extrañado.

Siento que si sigo malgastando mi vida en ese bar me voy a volver como esos viejos idiotas del bar- dijo Temari con calma.

¿Y que piensas hacer?- dijo Shikamaru con temor.

Shikamaru solo observo como se cerraba la puerta frente a él mientras que empezaba caer la lluvia y lo empapaba.

La lluvia se desato mientras que Shikamaru caminaba llorando por las calles, al llegar a la entrada del Winchester, Shikamaru se percato de que había una pareja besándose en una esquina, eso solo le hizo llorar con mas fuerza, entonces camino y arrojo las flores a la basura.

En el Winchester.

No te pongas así viejo, mira, al menos tienes tu cerveza- dijo Chouji con calma.

No es eso, es que... es que- dijo Shikamaru mientras que lloraba.

En eso la rocola empezó a sonar con la canción "Unchained Melody", Shikamaru solo empezó a llorar con más fuerza mientras que Chouji solo volteaba la mirada con enfado.

¿Quién diablos puso eso?- dijo Chouji con enfado.

Esta en modo random- dijo Shikamaru llorando.

Bien, pues hay que hacer algo, ¡Jiraiya!- dijo Chouji mientras que apagaban el televisor y la rocola, además de que empezaban con una ronda de bebidas.

Dos horas después.

Además, ¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo Chouji con calma.

Bueno, es que ella dijo que no quería terminar como los idiotas de aquí- dijo Shikamaru ya más tranquilo.

¿Idiotas? Vamos, se ve que no conoce a las estrellas de aquí- dijo Chouji con sorpresa.

Je, si como no- dijo Shikamaru con sarcasmo.

Pues si, mira a Haku, tiene un gran éxito con las mujeres, además es bígamo- dijo Chouji señalando a un joven que estaba sentado cerca de la barra.

Je, ¿Y que hay de ella?- dijo Shikamaru señalando a una mujer que estaba en una mesa atrás de ellos.

Ino, ella fue la primera estrella de porno interracial en el mudo- dijo Chouji, Shikamaru solo empezó a reír mientras que miraba a la mujer rubia –Si, café con leche.

¿Qué hay de Jiraiya?- dijo Shikamaru señalando al cantinero.

El es de la mafia, si te fijas bien, es hábil con el cuchillo y esta casado con Tsunade, además ves el rifle sobre la barra- dijo Chouji señalando a donde se encontraba una mujer rubia y al lado de ella un rifle.

Es por eso que el bar se llama así – dijo Shikamaru con calma.

Sabes que no es cierto, además, me lo dijo Gai- dijo Chouji con calma.

Gai también dice que los gatos no pueden ver hacía arriba- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

Y no pueden, además, ya deja de martirizarte, mira te voy a decir esto amigo, hump, no es el fin del mundo- dijo Chouji, pero justo en ese momento, alguien aporrea la puerta, Chouji y los demás solo observan extrañados a una sombra que gime mientras que le pega a la ventana.

Ya esta cerrado- dijo Jiraiya con calma.

Je, idiota- dijo Chouji riendo.

La noche avanzaba con lentitud, se escuchaban algunas patrullas y ambulancias a lo lejos, Shikamaru y Chouji salieron del bar cantando y riendo, en eso se percataron de que la pareja que Shikamaru había visto en la mañana seguía allí.

¿Qué acaso no desayunaron?- dijo Chouji riendo, pero Shikamaru solo le silencio aguantándose la risa.

Ya vámonos- dijo Shikamaru y ambos dieron la vuelta sin percatarse de que la cabeza del hombre callo al suelo y la mujer parecía estárselo comiendo.

Ambos caminaron por la calle cantando y solo vieron, aunque sin prestarle importancia a un hombre que caminaba tambaleándose y gimiendo a lo lejos.

La estridente música electrónica sonaba en la casa de Shikamaru, él y Chouji cantaban y bailaban al ritmo de la música, en eso apareció Orochimaru y tomo su disco.

¡Hey no lo rayes!- dijo Shikamaru molesto, pero Orochimaru lo lanzo por la ventana -¡Oye ese fue el segundo disco que compre en mi vida!

¡Son las tres de la mañana! ¡Que acaso no tienen conciencia!- dijo Orochimaru enfadado.

Es sábado- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

No, es domingo, y tengo que ir a trabajar en 4 horas y no puedo hacerlo si ustedes se la pasan con ese estúpido Hip Hop- dijo Orochimaru molesto.

Púdrete- dijo Chouji molesto, Orochimaru solo le miro con enfado, pero Shikamaru solo les detuvo.

Ya, hombre mira, lo siento, es solo que acabo de romper con Temari- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

Solo cálmate bien- dijo Orochimaru mientras que se daba la vuelta y se iba.

Idiota- dijo Chouji en voz baja, Orochimaru se detuvo mientras que Shikamaru suspiraba.

¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Orochimaru enfadado.

Nada- dijo Chouji con calma.

Ya veras- dijo Orochimaru avalanzandose sobre él, pero Shikamaru le detuvo.

Hey ya basta ambos, no hay por que pelearnos entre nosotros, vamos- dijo Shikamaru calmándoles.

Pedazo de cerdo inútil- dijo Orochimaru aun molesto.

¡No te metas con él!- dijo Shikamaru, pero Orochimaru solo bufó.

Si claro, como te encanta tener a alguien mas perdedor que tú contigo- dijo Orochimaru molesto, Chouji solo bajo la vista, mientras que Shikamaru le miro.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Shikamaru.

Ya lo sabes, el te esta estancando, solo es un lastre para ti, además, estoy seguro que fue Temari quien rompió contigo- dijo Orochimaru mientras que se ponía una mano en la frente.

¿Qué te paso en la mano?- dijo Chouji al ver que la tenía vendada.

Unos tipos me asaltaron al volver del trabajo, uno de ellos me mordió- dijo Orochimaru enfadado.

¿Y por que lo hicieron?- dijo Chouji sonriendo.

¡No lo sé, no les pregunte idiota! ¡Ahora por favor, déjenme dormir que tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza!- dijo Orochimaru mientras que se iba.

Idiota, y no es Hip Hop, es electrónica- dijo Chouji mientras que se iba a su sillón.

Shikamaru solo miro al vacío, el silencio de la noche solo se rompía por los cada vez mas constantes sonidos de sirenas, así como helicópteros, Shikamaru seguía bebiendo con vehemencia mientras que empezaba a escribir algo en una pequeña pizarra que tenía en la cocina, después soltó la pluma y se tiro en una silla a dormir.

Continuara...

Otro fic, este será un fic de no más de 4 o 5 capítulos, se que me he retrasado con mis demás fics, pero este ya estaba diseñado, así que decidí hacerlo de una vez antes de que se me fueran las ideas, por ahora, este será un fic de Shikamaru y de Temari, espero que les agrade, al ser de ellos, solo tendrán participación Chouji, Shizune y Kabuto, los demás personajes de Naruto solo serán mencionados o tendrán breves apariciones, por cierto, a los que odian a Orochimaru y a Kabuto, no se preocupen, en este fic tendrán su merecido, fue por eso que los elegi para estar en él.

Espero les agrade.

Nota: antes de que termine este mes espero tener ya listos los capítulos siguientes de mis fics "Aquellas extrañas sensaciones" de Vandread, el crossover con Grenadier "la estrategia definitiva", Por fin continuare con "Shaman Wars", "El Villano" ambas de Shaman King, y los demás que tengo hechos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shikamaru**

**Of**

**The**

**Dead**

Shikamaru despertó con resaca, la cabeza le retumbaba, con los ojos algo deslumbrados se percato de la pizarra, en ella estaba escrito, en palabras bastante chuecas: "Llamar a mamá, arreglar mi vida, recuperar a Temari", Shikamaru se levanto adolorido, la cabeza la pulsaba así que decidió ir por algo para comer, camino por su desordenada estancia y vio a Chouji roncar en el sillón.

Voy a la tienda, ¿Quieres algo?- dijo Shikamaru sujetándose la sien con algo de dolor.

Un Cornetto- dijo Chouji bostezando y acomodándose en el sillón.

Shikamaru salió de la casa, la luz del sol le deslumbro, empezó a caminar por la calle, pero la resaca le impidió notar que había algo distinto, se escuchaban sonidos de alarmas para coches, había bicicletas en el suelo, el vagabundo del día anterior caminaba tambaleándose a los lejos, Shikamaru siguió caminando, en las calles había postes con manchas rojas, las motocicletas de una pizzeria estaban en el suelo, un hombre paso corriendo cerca de él.

Shikamaru entro a la tienda, en eso se acerco al estante de los periódicos.

¿No hay periódicos el día de hoy? ¿Kisame?- dijo Shikamaru entrando a la tienda, pero esta parecía vacía.

Shikamaru se tomo un refresco y un helado del refrigerador, sin percatarse de las manchas de sangre a los lados del refrigerador, así como la marca de una mano en una de las puertas.

Te debo 40 centavos- dijo Shikamaru dejando algo de dinero en la mesa, y no se percato de que al fondo de la tienda, Kisame aparecía arrastrándose, su rostro bañado en sangre y con notables marcas de mordidas.

Shikamaru salió de la tienda con calma, caminaba tranquilamente, atrás de él una mujer caminaba tambaleándose y gimiendo, en la calle aparecieron más personas, todos se tambaleaban mientras que estiraban sus brazos tratando de pescarle, Shikamaru siguió caminando con calma mientras que abría su lata de refresco sin percatarse de que entre los jardines de las casas habían personas tiradas, charcos de sangre y uno que otro miembro mutilado, al pasar por la calle, el vagabundo se le acerco con los brazos extendidos.

Lo lamento no tengo dinero hoy- dijo Shikamaru con calma mientras que empujaba al vagabundo y entraba a su casa.

Shikamaru se sentó en el sillón mientras que Chouji caminaba por la sala con su helado, Shikamaru entonces prendió la televisión.

"Se dice que los misteriosos ataques que se han presentado en todo el País del fuego están relacionados con alguna especie de perturbación ambiental..." – decía un reportero (Sasuke), Shikamaru miro extrañado la noticia y cambio de canal.

"Parece ser que aquellos extraños seres devoran vivas a sus presas, aun no se ha dado un informe oficial" –decía ahora la reportera (Sakura) de otro canal, Shikamaru empezó a extrañarse y cambió nuevamente de canal.

"Sé esta pidiendo a la población en general no caer en pánico, las fuerzas del orden están tratando de controlar la situación"- decía otro reportero (Kakashi), en eso Chouji le llamo la atención.

Hay una mujer en el jardín- dijo Chouji, Shikamaru se levanto del sillón y se acerco a Chouji que miraba por la ventana.

¿En serio?- dijo Shikamaru mirando por la ventana.

En el jardín había una muchacha, no parecía mayor de 20 años, su cabello de color naranja caía sobre sus hombros, se tambaleaba en su lugar, Chouji y Shikamaru entonces salieron de la casa y le miraron extrañados.

Mírala, esta totalmente ebria- dijo Chouji sonriendo, Shikamaru solo sonrío.

¡Hey señorita! ¡Esta es propiedad privada!- dijo Shikamaru, pero la chica no les hizo caso, entonces Chouji tomo una pequeña piedra -¿Qué haces?

Tu solo observa- dijo Chouji mientras que le arrojaba la piedra a la chica.

La piedra golpeo a la chica en el hombro, Shikamaru le miro fijamente mientras que la chica se volteaba tambaleándose.

Sip, esta totalmente ebria- dijo Chouji mientras que miraba a la chica avanzar hacia ellos gimiendo –Hey mira, parece que le gustaste- dijo Chouji riendo.

Je, muy gracioso, mire señorita er- dijo Shikamaru mirando un gáfete que la chica llevaba –Tayuya, mira, acabo de salir de una relación, así que no creo que pueda interesarme en alguien tan pronto, ¡Guoja!- dijo Shikamaru cuando la chica se le arrojo encima, Shikamaru le contuvo con facilidad, pero en eso la extraña blanqueza de sus ojos le asusto.

Je, esta bastante desesperada- dijo Chouji sonriendo, Shikamaru seguía tratando de alejarla, cuando de pronto se resbalo y callo al piso.

¡Quítamela de encima! ¡Parece estar totalmente loca!- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

Un segundo- dijo Chouji entrando en la casa, Shikamaru seguía tratando de quitársela de encima, en eso Chouji salió con una cámara –Sonríe- dijo Chouji, Shikamaru solo le miro extrañado mientras que Chouji sacaba la foto.

¿Ya podrías ayudarme?- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

Bien- dijo Chouji mientras que la sujetaba por los hombros y la arrojaba, Shikamaru se levanto entonces.

Señorita, esto no es una broma, aléjese de aquí- dijo Shikamaru al ver que Tayuya volvía a levantarse y se abalanzaba contra ellos.

Creo que no entiende- dijo Chouji, Tayuya trato de sujetar a Shikamaru.

¡Que me sueltes!- dijo Shikamaru empujándole con fuerza, Tayuya perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre una varilla que estaba medio enterrada en el piso quedando traspasada de lado a lado.

Hombre, creo que la mataste- dijo Chouji sorprendido, Shikamaru solo se cubrió la boca aterrado, pero de pronto, Tayuya empezó a levantarse de nueva cuenta, la varilla paso por su cuerpo mientras que ambos miraban asombrados como del agujero que tenía Tayuya en él estomago escurría sangre.

Santo... Dios- dijo Shikamaru asustado, Chouji solo empezó a correr la cinta de la cámara- ¡Deja eso!- dijo Shikamaru molesto tirándole la cámara.

¿Y que hacemos ahora?- dijo Chouji empezando a retroceder.

Será mejor entrar a la casa- dijo Shikamaru, Chouji asintió y ambos voltearon, pero entonces vieron a un hombre enorme frente a ellos.

Era un hombre de tez gruesa, con calvicie incipiente en su cabello naranja, pero hasta allí terminaba lo normal en él, ya que parte de la carne de su mandíbula estaba arrancada, y había trozos de sangre escurriendo por su rostro ensangrentado, también mostraba partes de su estomago cercenadas.

Dios- dijo Shikamaru asustado.

Minutos después.

Shikamaru estaba en el teléfono.

Hay que llamar a la policía- dijo Chouji.

Eso intento- dijo Shikamaru.

¿Los bomberos?- dijo Chouji asustado.

¡Es el mismo numero!- dijo Shikamaru con tensión.

Dios- dijo Chouji caminando por la sala.

¿Aun siguen afuera?- dijo Shikamaru, Chouji corrió la cortina y vio a ambos en la ventana golpeándola con fuerza.

Sip, hay siguen- dijo Chouji cerrando la cortina.

Nada, esta ocupado él numero- dijo Shikamaru colgando.

¿Y que hacemos?- dijo Chouji.

¿Sentarnos?- dijo Shikamaru.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, la televisión seguía prendida.

"Se nos ha informado que estas criaturas parecen infectar de este extraño mal a aquellos que muerden, por lo que se recomienda al auditorio evitar todo contacto con esos seres, así como cerrar puertas y ventanas firmemente"- dijo Kakashi, Shikamaru y Chouji solo se miraron fijamente y recordaron algo.

¡La puerta de la calle esta abierta!- dijo Shikamaru asustado, pero Chouji de pronto se quedo paralizado.

Shikamaru- dijo Chouji, Shikamaru miro atrás de él y vio a un hombre (Lee) que les miraba fijamente, su brazo izquierdo estaba arrancado a la altura del codo.

¡Ahhhhh!- gritaron ambos mientras que se paraban del sillón y se colocaban del otro lado de la pequeña mesa de centro.

¡Le falta un brazo!- dijo Chouji tomado un vaso y lanzándolo.

¡Hay que detenerlo! ¡Lánzale lo que encuentres!- dijo Shikamaru.

Ambos empezaron a lanzar de todo, platos, vasos, bolsas, la criatura Lee se acerco tambaleándose a ellos, pero Chouji tomo un grueso cenicero y le pego a Lee en la cabeza, Lee cayó entonces con firmeza al suelo mientras que Chouji le miraba fijamente.

Oh dios, ¿Lo matamos?- dijo Shikamaru asustado.

Mira nada mas como escurren sus sesos- dijo Chouji con sorpresa.

"Se nos ha informado que para eliminar a estas criaturas se debe remover la cabeza o destruir el cerebro, repetimos, para eliminarlos remuevan la cabeza o destruyan el cerebro, eso es sumamente efectivo"- dijo Kakashi por televisión.

¿Qué opinas?- dijo Chouji con mas calma, Shikamaru solo le miro, en eso se percataron de que Tayuya y el otro hombre (Jiroubu) rompían la ventana.

Hay que actuar- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

Ambos salieron al patio por otra de las puertas, cargando todo los que podía servir de proyectil, Tayuya y Jiroubu voltearon al escuchar el silbido por parte de Chouji.

¡Hey feos!- dijo Chouji mientras que tomaba una sartén.

¡A darles!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que empezaban a lanzar todo lo que habían sacado, con una pésima puntería.

Los sartenes, ollas, tostadores, platos, e incluso gabinetes de madera volaban, pero solo uno que otro le pegaba a ambos, sin dar en la cabeza, Chouji gruño frustrado y entonces sujeto el disco que Orochimaru había lanzado por la ventana y se preparo para lanzarlo.

¡Espera que es el segundo disco que compre en mi vida!- dijo Shikamaru, pero Chouji lanzo el disco con fuerza, este se encajo en la cara de Jiroubu, pero aun seguía de pie.

Creo que puede servir- dijo Chouji, ambos corrieron a la casa de nueva cuenta, y sacaron una caja de discos de acetato.

¿Qué tal este?- dijo Chouji sacando uno de Queen.

Nop- dijo Shikamaru.

¿Qué tal este de los Beatles?- dijo Chouji.

Definitivamente no- dijo Shikamaru.

¿El tema de Batman?- dijo Chouji.

Ese- dijo Shikamaru, Chouji lo lanzo y este impacto en el pecho de Jiroubu, pero solo se rompió, Chouji gruño nuevamente y empezó a lanzar discos a lo loco sin importarle nada.

No sirve, debemos de hacer algo, voy al cobertizo- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se levantaba.

¿No estaba cerrado con llave?- dijo Chouji, pero Shikamaru no le hizo caso.

La puerta del cobertizo callo al suelo cuando Shikamaru se lanzo contra ella con fuerza, entonces Shikamaru empezó a recorrer la habitación con la vista y vio un bate de criquet, así como una pala.

Shikamaru y Chouji, ya armados con el bate y la pala caminaron hacia Tayuya y Jiroubu, entonces se detuvieron.

¿Qué prefieres? La chica o el grande- dijo Chouji con decisión.

El grande- dijo Shikamaru, entonces ambos cambiaron de lugar.

A darles- dijo Chouji y ambos se abalanzaron con fuerza a los dos, derribándoles con sendos impactos en sus cabezas.

Ambos siguieron pegándoles con fuerza hasta que la sangre salpico levemente sus ropas, después de eso solo miraron a los cadáveres inmóviles en el suelo.

Debemos de entrar- dijo Shikamaru.

De vuelta en la casa.

"Se sabe que la capacidad de contagio de estos seres es enorme, se recomienda aislar a las personas que han sido mordidas por ellos"- decía Kakashi por la televisión, en eso Chouji miro a Shikamaru.

Oye ¿No tenía Orochimaru una mordida ayer?- dijo Chouji, Shikamaru solo le miro.

Al pie de la escalera.

Orochimaru... ¿Estas allí?- dijo Shikamaru.

¡Hey idiota!- dijo Chouji.

Tal vez no este- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

No lo creo, las llaves de su auto siguen aquí- dijo Chouji tomando las llaves de un buró.

Mejor no los molestemos... oh no- dijo Shikamaru con sorpresa.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Chouji extrañado, pero Shikamaru solo corrió al teléfono.

¿Mama?- dijo Shikamaru al escuchar el sonido de que contestaban.

"¡Hola Shikamaru! ¡Tu padre me dijo que vendrías a visitarnos esta noche!"- dijo la alegre voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

Mamá, escúchame, ¿Estas bien, no te ha pasado nada?- dijo Shikamaru preocupado.

"Estoy bien querido, hace unos momentos unos muchachos muy extraños quisieron entrar a la casa, pero tu padre los alejo"- dijo la voz, Shikamaru solo miro a Chouji.

¿Te mordieron?- dijo Shikamaru asustado.

"No, pero uno de ellos mordió a tu padre en el brazo, Shika, espero que esta noche puedas traer a Temari que deseo conocerla"- dijo la voz.

Escucha, no te muevas de allí- dijo Shikamaru con firmeza.

Iremos por ti Kurenai- dijo Chouji acercándose al teléfono.

Mamá, solo ten cuidado- dijo Shikamaru mientras que colgaba y empezaba a caminar por la sala.

¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo Chouji mientras que jugaba con la pala.

Bueno pues... – dijo Shikamaru.

Primero: tomamos el auto de Orochimaru, llegamos a la casa, matamos a Asuma, lo siento Asuma, vamos a la casa de Temari y tomamos el té.

No me gusta ese plan, además, ¿Por qué vamos con Temari?- dijo Chouji molesto.

Por que la amo- dijo Shikamaru con calma –Además, ¿Por qué no en casa de Temari?

Por que, primero quiero estar en un lugar donde conozca las salidas, segundo: que me guste el lugar y tercero, que me dejen fumar a gusto- dijo Chouji enumerando con los dedos.

Bien, que te parece este, tomamos el auto de Orochimaru, llegamos a la casa, matamos a Asuma, lo siento Asuma, vamos a la casa de Temari y venimos aquí a esperar a que se solucione todo- dijo Shikamaru entonces, Chouji sonrío.

Me gusta eso- dijo Chouji, pero de pronto Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

No, no se puede, no sabremos si seguirá siendo seguro aquí- dijo Shikamaru poniéndose la mano en la sien.

Bueno, podemos ir al Winchester- dijo Chouji, Shikamaru solo se sujeto el mentón.

Si, a ver que te parece esto entonces, tomamos el auto de Orochimaru, llegamos a la casa, matamos a Asuma, lo siento Asuma, vamos a la casa de Temari y nos vamos al Winchester a tomar unas cervezas mientras que se calma la situación- dijo Shikamaru, Chouji sonrío aun más.

Perfecto- dijo Chouji sonriendo.

"Se les pide a los televidentes que por su seguridad no intenten buscar a sus familiares"- dijo Kakashi por televisión, Chouji y Shikamaru solo se miraron.

¿Crees todo lo que dice la televisión?- dijo Chouji, Shikamaru tomo el control de la televisión y la apago.

Shikamaru se encontraba inclinado al lado de la puerta observando por la rendija del correo, Chouji jugaba con la pala por lo mientras.

¿Hay algún zombi allá afuera?- dijo Chouji con calma, pero Shikamaru solo le miro.

No digas eso- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

¿Qué?- dijo Chouji.

Eso- dijo Shikamaru

¿Qué cosa?- dijo Chouji.

La palabra con Z- dijo Shikamaru.

¿Por qué no?- dijo Chouji extrañado.

Por que es ridículo- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

Bien, ¿Hay alguno afuera?- dijo Chouji algo molesto.

No, parece que no... Hey, allí están- dijo Shikamaru mirando a varios cerca del auto de Orochimaru.

Bien, pues, ¿Listo?- dijo Chouji, Shikamaru se levanto –Quiero conducir- dijo Chouji.

¿Por qué?- dijo Shikamaru extrañado.

Siempre quise conducir su auto- dijo Chouji, Shikamaru solo le miro con calma y le lanzo las llaves.

Bien, vamos... después de que vaya al baño- dijo Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se lavaba las manos se limpio un poco de la sangre que estaba en su cara y ropa, de pronto vio una sombra proveniente de la bañera, Shikamaru volteó asustado y se acerco a la bañera. Tomo la cortina y la abrió... Orochimaru le miro con unos ojos blancos, sin vida alguna, Shikamaru solo corrió la cortina.

He... lo siento, eh... nosotros nos vamos al Winchester viejo, nos gustaría que fueras con nosotros pero veo que no estas muy dispuesto... – dijo Shikamaru acercándose a la puerta, en eso, Orochimaru corrió la cortina y empezó a salir de la bañera mientras que estiraba sus brazos y gemía.

Adiós- dijo Shikamaru saliendo del baño y corriendo a las escaleras.

¿Crees que Orochimaru se moleste por que conduzca su auto?- dijo Chouji mientras que jugaba con las llaves.

Créeme, no lo hará- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se acercaba a la puerta -¿Listo?

Por supuesto- dijo Chouji mientras que Shikamaru tomaba la manija.

¡Vamos!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que abría la puerta y ambos salían corriendo.

Continuara...

Y ah comenzado la invasión de los zombis, como verán solo aparecieron Shikamaru y Chouji como personajes vivos, ahora ambos deberán de hacerla de héroes, en fin, el zombi de Orochimaru tendrá otra aparición en un punto clave, espero que les guste.

Rama chan: Gracias por el review.

SaQhra: Gracias por el review, este fic es mas bien una parodia de la película Shaun of The Dead, una comedia muy buena sobre los zombis.

Mijo Asegami: Gracias por el review, que bueno que te gustase lo de él inicio de la epidemia, bueno, pues ya aparecieron los primeros zombis, ahora Shikamaru tendrá que sacar el valor y la fortaleza para rescatar a su familia y a Temari de esta invasión, gracias.

Sakura Takai: Gracias por leerlo, espero que este capitulo mejore, con lo de los guiones, es que ya me desacostumbre a ellos, pero lo intentare, gracias.

Temari Shikamaru: Gracias por el review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shikamaru**

**Of**

**The**

**Dead**

Shikamaru y Chouji salieron de la casa, los zombis avanzaban hacía ellos.

¿Cuál es el botón de la alarma?- dijo Chouji mientras que ambos salían a la calle.

Es... auch- dijo Shikamaru al recibir un balonazo en la cara, de pronto vio con sorpresa a Konohamaru levantando los manos y gimiendo, Chouji apretó un botón en el control... activando la alarma.

Los zombis voltearon y empezaron a acercarse gimiendo, Chouji y Shikamaru se miraron.

¡Ya basta1- dijo Chouji aventando a Konohamaru con la pala y apretando el botón correcto del control, Shikamaru se subió al auto al igual que Chouji.

Shikamaru miro a la calle asustado y vio la casa, Orochimaru salió tambaleándose de la casa.

¡Rápido!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que Chouji arrancaba.

Shikamaru miro la calle, gente salía huyendo de sus casas, automóviles que salían por todos lados, zombis devorando a las personas, Chouji encendió la radio.

"Se cree que estos ataques perpetrados por los recientemente muertos, se deben a una onda de contaminación ambiental, se recomienda al público no tratar de usar las autopistas principales, se cree que dentro de poco estarán inaccesibles todas ellas por la cantidad de personas que tratan de huir no se debe..." –decían en la radio, pero Chouji tomo un cassette.

¿Qué haces?- dijo Shikamaru.

Escuchemos esto- dijo Chouji mientras que pasaban enfrente de una ambulancia con algunos cuerpos en bolsas, puesto que Chouji se había inclinado para poner el cassette, no se percato de que...

¡Cuidado!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que el auto le pegaba a algo.

¿Le dimos a algo?- dijo Chouji extrañado, Shikamaru volteo y vio el cuerpo del hombre en el suelo.

O a alguien, regresa- dijo Shikamaru mientras que Chouji ponía el auto en reversa.

Déjalo hombre, de todos modos estará muerto en un rato- dijo Chouji, Shikamaru le miro con enfado mientras bajaba la ventana.

¿Esta usted bien? Oiga, ¿Esta usted bien?- dijo Shikamaru mientras miraba al hombre en el suelo.

De pronto el hombre sé semiincorporo, mostrando un rostro joven (Iruka) que los miraba con sus ojos blanquezcos y sangre en el rostro, Iruka gimió mientras estiraba la mano izquierda tratando de alcanzar el auto.

Oh, gracias a dios, arranca- dijo Shikamaru mientras que Chouji arrancaba el auto.

El automóvil se detuvo en una pequeña zona residencial, algunos automóviles salían a toda velocidad de las casas, Shikamaru miro entonces la casa de su madre y pudo ver él Jaguar que estaba estacionado afuera, parecía ser que habían interrumpido a Asuma mientras que lo lavaba, Chouji solo silbó con admiración.

Vaya, no sabía que tu papá tuviera un Jaguar- dijo Chouji admirando el auto.

No es mi padre, además, el lo cuida con su vida, aun recuerdo que una vez por dejar un pastelillo adentro me persiguió con un bate de béisbol por toda la calle- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

Oye, ¿Qué opinas de que me quede en el auto? Ya sabes, por si hay problemas, yo cuido el auto y toco el claxon 3 veces si hay problemas- dijo Chouji, Shikamaru solo hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

Bien, recuerda tocar 3 veces- dijo Shikamaru saliendo del auto.

Hey Shika, no olvides matar a Asuma- dijo Chouji sonriendo, Shikamaru solo le miro extrañado.

Shikamaru se acerco a la puerta y toco con calma, en eso se abrió la puerta mostrando los alegres rasgos de Kurenai sonriéndole.

¡Shikamaru! ¡Que bueno que viniste, tu papá me dijo que vendrías en la noche!- dijo Kurenai abrazándole.

Él no es mi padre, mamá, debemos irnos, tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro- dijo Shikamaru con presteza.

Pero Shika, tenemos que esperar al doctor- dijo Kurenai con calma.

No creo que venga, ¿Dónde esta Asuma?- dijo Shikamaru con seriedad.

Esta en la sala, Shika, no se vayan a pelear, voy a preparar té- dijo Kurenai sonriendo.

Eso espero mamá- dijo Shikamaru con calma mientras se dirigía a la sala, vio a Asuka sentado en el sillón, parecía dormido.

"La iglesia se ha unido a la ayuda de las personas en esta crisis, algunos de los sectores mas conservadores lo han llamado el Día del Juicio, se espera una enorme histeria colectiva en las provincias campestres, pero no se sabe cuando se podrá resolver con el problema"- decía Sasuke por televisión.

Shikamaru se acerco a Asuma lentamente mientras que levantaba el bate.

Lo siento Asuma- dijo Shikamaru levantando el bate por lo alto.

¿Y ahora que hiciste?- dijo Asuma con voz cansada, Shikamaru trastabillo y escondió el bate detrás de sí -¿Qué es eso que escondes en tu espalda? Espero sean flores para tu madre.

No... no, es un bate de criquet- dijo Shikamaru mientras que le mostraba a Asuma el bate.

Oh, ¿Es para la subasta de caridad querido?- dijo Kurenai entrando a la sala.

No... quiero decir si, si lo es, eh, ah, Asuma, este mira será mejor irnos de aquí, hay que llevar a mamá a un lugar seguro- dijo Shikamaru con pena.

Pero Shika, ¿Qué pasa con el doctor?- dijo Kurenai preocupada.

¿Llamaste al doctor? Kurenai, estoy bien no es mas que una pequeña mordida, además, no me pienso mover de aquí- dijo Asuma molesto.

Pero Asuma- dijo Kurenai con tristeza.

No me pienso mover de aquí- dijo Asuma volviendo su atención a la tv.

Mira, que Asuma se quede aquí esperando al doctor, tu vendrás conmigo mamá- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

Pero dijiste que el doctor no vendría- dijo Kurenai.

Tu madre esta más segura aquí- dijo Asuma, Shikamaru gruño enfadado.

Shika- dijo Kurenai preocupada.

Mamá ¿No esta listo el té?- dijo Shikamaru tratando de calmarse.

En la cocina.

Shika, dale una oportunidad, sé que nunca te has llevado bien con él- dijo Kurenai con calma.

¡Me persiguió con un bate!- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

Claro, después de que tu le dijeras que era un hijo de p.. – dijo Kurenai con calma.

¿Eso dijo? Desgraciado- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

Shikamaru, no digas palabrotas- dijo Kurenai molesta.

Mamá, ¿Por qué lo amas tanto?- dijo Shikamaru con enfado.

Es mi esposo, es un buen tipo, es solo que tiene su carácter- dijo Kurenai con calma.

Mira, yo sé que es tu esposo, pero hay momentos en la vida de un hombre en los que tenemos que tomar decisiones importantes y.. pues... –dijo Shikamaru cuando de pronto Asuma entro a la cocina con algo de dificultad.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer Shikamaru? Tu mismo lo haz dicho, hay momentos en las que un hombre debe de tomar una decisión- dijo Asuma con seriedad, Shikamaru solo sujeto un cuchillo lentamente.

Unos instantes después.

Shikamaru, Asuma y Kurenai salían de la casa, Shikamaru se veía algo molesto.

¿Entonces te vamos siguiendo?- pregunto Kurenai con calma.

No, lo mejor será que vayamos todos en nuestro auto- dijo Shikamaru con calma, en eso Chouji se les acerco.

Hey chicos, ¿Cómo esta todo?- dijo Chouji con calma.

Oh Chouji, mira como has crecido- dijo Kurenai mientras que Asuma se dirigía al Jaguar.

Hola Kurenai, hey Shika, ¿Por qué sigue vivo?- pregunto Chouji.

No es tan fácil, ¿Dónde esta el auto?- dijo Shikamaru extrañado.

Bueno, pues, tuve un accidente- dijo Chouji mientras que se quitaba del ángulo de vista de Shikamaru y se veía al auto de Orochimaru estrellado contra un poste –Creo que lo choque.

¡Pero si estabas estacionado!- dijo Shikamaru sorprendido.

Si, bueno, creo que tendremos que ir en el Jaguar- dijo Chouji, Shikamaru solo frunció el ceño mientras que se daba la vuelta.

Asuma, tendremos que usar el J.. ¡Asuma cuidado!- grito Shikamaru asustado.

Y no era para menos, sin que Asuma se percatase tres zombis se le acercaron, uno de ellos le sujeto del brazo herido y antes de que Asuma pudiera evitarlo, le pego una terrible mordida en el cuello, Shikamaru corrió a toda velocidad, brincando en el toldo del Jaguar y separando el zombi con un golpe del bate, otro zombi se le acerco, pero Shikamaru lo derribo con un golpe del bate.

¡Las llaves!- dijo Shikamaru a Asuma.

No... puedes conducir este auto- dijo Asuma molesto y cansado.

¡No es momento para eso!- dijo Shikamaru, Asuma saco las llaves de su bolsillo y se las dio, Shikamaru se las lanzo a Chouji -¡Mete a mamá al auto! ¡Vamos Asuma!

No... encárgate de tu mamá, yo... no importo- dijo Asuma con dolor, Chouji metió a Kurenai al auto, Shikamaru entonces miro al primer zombi, se estaba acercando, así que tomo el bate y de un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo dejo en el suelo inmóvil, entonces usando el bate como ariete empujo a los otros dos zombis derribándolos, sujeto a Asuma y se metieron al auto.

¡Arranca!- dijo Shikamaru.

Tú lo has dicho- dijo Chouji mientras que arrancaba el auto, claro, poniendo antes un cassette de música rock.

El Jaguar corría por las calles esquivando los autos que salían por las calles huyendo, aunque por algún motivo, cada vez que Chouji miraba a un zombi, no dudaba en echarle al Jaguar encima.

Ten cuidado- dijo Shikamaru con molestia mientras que trataba de detener la hemorragia de la herida de Asuma.

Por supuesto- dijo Chouji sonriendo.

Asuma, ¿Cómo estas querido?- dijo Kurenai preocupada.

Apaguen... ese infernal... ruido- dijo Asuma molesto, Kurenai solo apago la radio, por lo que Chouji solo frunció el ceño.

Unos instantes después.

Bien, ya llegamos, Chouji, mantén el auto en movimiento, si hay problemas... –dijo Shikamaru pero Chouji le interrumpió.

Ya sé, toco el claxon 3 veces- dijo Chouji con calma.

Bien, entonces voy por Temari- dijo Shikamaru sujetando la manija de la puerta y tirando de ella... sin poder abrir la puerta -¿Aun tiene el seguro para niños?

Primero... la seguridad- dijo Asuma con cansancio, Shikamaru suspiro y abrió el quemacocos empezando a salir por arriba.

Hey, cuidado con la cubierta de piel- dijo Chouji con calma.

Bien, muévanse, los veré pronto- dijo Shikamaru sujetando su bate.

El Jaguar se fue y Shikamaru vio el camino al edificio de Temari, habían al menos 8 zombis en su camino, así que girando el bate, Shikamaru empezó a correr golpeando a cuanto zombi se le ponía en su camino, Shikamaru derribo a un último zombi y llego a la puerta, se limpio un poco el sudor y se percato de que el ultimo zombi le había salpicado sangre en el rostro, por lo que se limpio mientras que tocaba el timbre, entonces se percato de que otros dos zombis se le acercaban por la espalda.

En el departamento.

¿Hola?- dijo Shizune asustada mientras que levantaba el interfon, Kabuto y Temari le miraron expectantes mientras que se escuchaba el sonido de una pelea, Shizune entonces colgó con decepción.

Un sonido se escucho en la ventana, los tres se miraron con temor, hasta que un bate de criquet se vio por la ventana, y la figura de Shikamaru aparecía colgándose por la ventana.

¿Shikamaru?- dijo Temari con sorpresa.

Déjame entrar- dijo Shikamaru con esfuerzo, Temari corrió a la ventana y la abrió, Shikamaru entro al departamento mientras que jadeaba cansado.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Temari extrañada.

Vine por ti, tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro- dijo Shikamaru incorporándose.

Este es un lugar seguro- dijo Kabuto con molestia.

Es cierto, solo hay 2 afuera- dijo Temari con calma.

¿Cuántos hay ahora?- pregunto Shizune.

Muchos, Temari escúchame, basta solo con uno para que aparezcan más, tengo un auto afuera aunque esta un poco lleno, ¿Ustedes tienen auto?- dijo Shikamaru con curiosidad.

Yo tengo, bueno, solo la licencia- dijo Shizune.

¿Tú?- pregunto Shikamaru a Kabuto.

Jamás considere que fuera necesario- dijo Kabuto con calma.

¿Por qué haces esto Shika?- pregunto Temari con extrañeza.

Temari, no es por nosotros, es por sobrevivir, ahora debemos de tomar algún objeto contundente y seguirme, confíen en mí chicos- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se acercaba a la puerta.

¿Y cual es el plan?- dijo Temari con extrañeza.

Nos vamos al Winchester- dijo Shikamaru con decisión.

Shikamaru miro por la ventana de la puerta de salida del edificio, 3 zombis se encontraban tratando de romperla, Temari le miro con preocupación mientras que Kabuto y Shizune solo miraban con temor afuera.

Bien, ¿Están listos?- dijo Shikamaru.

No- dijo Kabuto asustado apretando un martillo.

Yo si lo estoy- dijo Shizune mientras que sujetaba un rodillo.

Yo también- dijo Temari sujetando su palo de golf.

Bien, ¡Adelante!- dijo Shikamaru abriendo la puerta de golpe.

2 zombis se le abalanzaron, pero Shikamaru los empujo con su bate antes de que se los alcanzaran, Temari, Shizune y Kabuto corrieron por el claro mientras que en una demostración de fuerza, Shikamaru derribaba a 3 zombis con un golpe y machacaba a otros 2 que les estorbaban el paso.

¿Dónde esta el auto?- dijo Kabuto asustado.

Shikamaru se acerco a los demás mientras que miraba como más zombis aparecían en las calles, entonces apareció el Jaguar y Chouji bajo del auto.

Hey chicos, ¿Los llevo?- dijo Chouji sonriendo, los 4 corrieron al auto.

En el Jaguar.

Bien, Shizune, quédate en las piernas de Kabuto, Mamá, ella es Temari, Temari, ella es mi madre- dijo Shikamaru.

Hola- dijeron ambas al unísono, y es que para caber en el auto, Chouji iba en el asiento del conductor, Temari y Kurenai compartían el asiento del pasajero, Shizune, Kabuto Shikamaru y Asuma iban apretados en el asiento trasero.

Chouji conducía a toda velocidad por las calles, arrollando a cuanto zombi miraba.

¡Ten cuidado!- dijo Kabuto asustado mientras que Chouji arrollaba a un zombi mujer.

¿Te das cuenta de que vamos a 90 en una zona de 30 km por hora?- dijo Shizune con nerviosismo, Chouji sonrío.

Si, que loco verdad- dijo Chouji mientras que hacía girar el auto y arrollaba a otro zombi.

Ve con calma, aguanta Asuma, dentro de poco llegaremos a un lugar seguro- dijo Shikamaru mientras que trataba de controlar la hemorragia de Asuma.

No... es... sencillo- dijo Asuma con dolor.

¿Qué dices?- dijo Shikamaru acercándosele.

No... es sencillo... ser padre- dijo Asuma, Shikamaru se le acerco preocupado.

Hey, no hables, trata de descansar- dijo Shikamaru, pero Asuma negó con la cabeza.

No... sé, que no he sido... el mejor padre... pero tu... ya eras un joven... y quería... enseñarte a ser hombre... por eso... me comportaba... así... contigo- dijo Asuma entrecerrando los ojos.

Hey... no hables, te pondrás bien- dijo Shikamaru empezando a llorar, en eso, Chouji atropellaba a otro zombi.

Siempre... te quise... cuida... a tu... madre... por... favor- dijo Asuma mientras que cerraba los ojos, Shikamaru le miro con tristeza.

¿Asuma? Hey, anda, no bromees- dijo Shikamaru llorando mientras que meneaba a Asuma, pero no sirvió de nada, Asuma había muerto –Chouji, detén el auto.

Un segundo- dijo Chouji arrollando a otro zombi.

¡Detén él auto con un demonio!- dijo Shikamaru con ira, Chouji frunció el ceño molesto.

¡Bien!- dijo Chouji frenando el auto, pero al hacerlo con tanta velocidad, el Jaguar derrapo por la calle y giró haciendo un trompo, deteniéndose de golpe sacudiendo a todos.

¿Contento?- dijo Chouji molesto, Temari y Kurenai solo le miraron extrañadas, pero Shikamaru solo le miro molesto.

¡Que no ves que ha pasado algo!- dijo Shikamaru golpeando la parte posterior del asiento con enfado.

¿Qué pasa hijo?- dijo Kurenai extrañada mirando hacía atrás.

Mamá, es Asuma- dijo Shikamaru llorando, Kurenai se extraño.

¿Qué pasa con él?- dijo Kurenai.

Se fue- dijo Shikamaru, Kurenai le miro extrañada.

No, sigue allí- dijo Kurenai.

¡Esta muerto!- dijo Shikamaru llorando.

Claro que no, si te esta mirando en este momento- dijo Kurenai.

Shikamaru dejo de llorar mientras que sus ojos solo se abrían con sorpresa, Shizune y Kabuto miraron a su costado, y Shikamaru también volteo... viendo como Asuma le miraba con unos ojos blanquezcos y gruñendo.

¡Salgan todos!- grito Shikamaru, Kurenai, Temari y Chouji salieron de golpe, pero Kabuto se percato de que la puerta no se abría.

¡Esta trabada!- grito Kabuto asustado, Shizune pego un grito mientras que Shikamaru contenía a Asuma con el bate.

¡Tiene el seguro para niños, tienen que abrir por afuera!- grito Shikamaru conteniendo a Asuma.

¡Que haces Chouji ábreles!- dijo Temari, pero Chouji se veía confundido, así que Temari corrió a la puerta del Jaguar y la abrió, Kabuto cayó al suelo junto con Shizune, Shikamaru empujo a Asuma con el bate, que se cayó de las manos y salió del Jaguar cerrando la puerta, por algún motivo la radio se encendió entonces, escuchándose a todo volumen el cassette de Chouji.

Rayos- dijo Shikamaru levantándose mientras que miraba al ahora zombi Asuma golpeando la ventana del Jaguar en un intento de salir.

Temari le toco el hombro, Shikamaru le miro y vio que ella señalaba a las calles, Shikamaru entonces se percato de que varios zombis salían de las casas y se acercaban tambaleantes a donde estaban ellos, Shikamaru empezó a dar de vueltas mirando para todos lados, pero estaban siendo rodeados, aun así, los zombis eran lentos, los suficiente para esquivarlos.

Debemos irnos- dijo Shikamaru entonces.

¿A pie?- dijo Kabuto asustado, Shikamaru le miro y se dirigió a Kurenai.

¿Qué pasara con tu padre? No podemos dejarlo allí- dijo Kurenai preocupada.

Mamá, el no es mi padre- dijo Shikamaru, Kurenai le miro molesta.

Shika, no empecemos por favor- dijo Kurenai, Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

Mira, lo fue un momento, pero esa criatura que esta allí ya no es tu esposo, ya no queda nada del antiguo Asuma allí... – dijo Shikamaru, cuando Asuma golpeo la radio, apagándola, Shikamaru entonces pudo jurar que Asuma suspiro y sonrío levemente, así que tomo a Kurenai del hombro –Vamonos.

Y el grupo empezó a correr mientras que más zombis se dirigían a donde estaban ellos.

Continuara.

Tercer capitulo y primera baja del grupo, Asuma esta muerto y se volvió un zombi, pero como quedo encerrado en el Jaguar ya no volverá a aparecer, ¿Quién será la siguiente baja? ¿Llegaran al Winchester todos? ¿Qué encontraran en el camino? Respuestas en el siguiente capitulo, por cierto, en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá, aunque levemente, Naruto, solo esperen y verán que es, sí humano o zombi.

Rama chan: Gracias por el review.

Kokoro Doki -doki: Que bueno que te gustase el fic, me costo algo de trabajo hacerlo, y si, si lees el primer capitulo bien, veras que hay una mención oculta de por que esta pasando esto, y Shika y Chouji, pues ambos se lo toman todo con calma, sin embargo, la situación ahora será mas difícil, además, pronto empezaran a haber más bajas en el grupo, gracias por el review.

Gaby Uchiha: Gracias por el review, pues si, Shikamaru ni cuenta se daba de que los zombis habían aparecido, y ahora tiene que ser el héroe de los pobres, y no, no me base en Resident Evil para este fic, aquí solo aparecerán zombis, aunque me has dado una buena idea para un fic de Resident Evil de Naruto, espero que te agrade.

SaQhra: Gracias por el Review y les esperan más problemas a Shikamaru y Chouji, más ahora que tienen que cuidar de más personas.

Suerte a todos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shikamaru**

**Of**

**The**

**Dead**

Shikamaru y los demás caminaban por los pequeños a callejones que había entre las casas, en los jardines se podían ver piezas de ropa tiradas, alguno que otro miembro cercenado, así como juguetes regados en el piso, Temari se le acerco a Shikamaru.

¿Estamos cerca?- dijo Temari con curiosidad.

Shikamaru le miro y empezó a observar los alrededores, de entre una pared, pudo ver a Haku... siendo devorado por 4 zombis mujeres, Shikamaru solo volteo la cara asqueado al ver como una de ellas arrancaba parte de sus intestinos y se los llevaba a la boca.

Sí... lo estamos- dijo Shikamaru mientras que le miraba -¿Y tus hermanos?- dijo Shikamaru.

En la Arena- dijo Temari.

¿Crees que también este pasando lo mismo allá?- dijo Shikamaru.

¡Por dios espero que no!- dijo Temari asustada.

Oye Temari, con respecto a lo que paso ayer- dijo Shikamaru mirándole.

Oye espera, Shika, mira, tu dijiste que esto no era por nosotros, si no por sobrevivir a esta crisis y... – dijo Temari, pero el sonido de un grito le hizo abrazar instintivamente a Shikamaru, ambos solo se miraron levemente sonrojados mientras que se separaban.

Mejor hablamos de esto después- dijo Shikamaru, Temari asintió mientras que miraba a los alrededores.

En eso, al cruzar por una esquina, un grupo de personas les salió de entre las calles, Shikamaru levanto un palo sobresaltado, mientras que Temari ahogaba un grito, más Shikamaru solo suspiro al percatarse de que las personas estaban vivas... y eran conocidos de él.

¡Shikamaru! ¡Gracias al cielo!- dijo Hinata, que sostenía un tubo de acero.

Hinata, es bueno ver que estas bien- dijo Shikamaru sonriéndole.

¿Qué es lo que haces?- pregunto Hinata.

Ah, sobreviviendo, y veo que ustedes también- dijo Shikamaru, Hinata asintió mientras que un chico rubio solo les miraba.

Déjame te los presente, mi novio Naruto- dijo Hinata.

Hola- dijo Naruto.

Mucho gusto- dijeron Temari y Shikamaru a la vez.

Mi padre Hiashi- dijo Hinata señalando a Hiashi, este solo inclino la cabeza –MI mejor amiga Tenten.

Un placer- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

Mi vecino Sai- dijo Hinata mientras él les sonreía – Y mi primo Neji- dijo Hinata señalando a Neji quien solo asintió -¿Ella es Temari tu novia?- pregunto Hinata.

Ex novia- dijo Kabuto antes de que Shikamaru hablara, Hinata solo suspiro.

Bueno, eh lo siento... ¿Tienen a donde ir?- dijo Hinata con curiosidad.

Bueno, vamos al Winchester- dijo Shikamaru, Hinata solo le miro y volteo para ver a Naruto.

El bar, vaya- dijo Naruto con calma, Hinata suspiro.

Bueno, pues... suerte chicos, eh, nosotros vamos a tratar de llegar a la autopista y de allí a la casa de campo de papá- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Esta bien, suerte Hinata, espero que lo logren- dijo Shikamaru mientras que la abrazaba.

Yo también, cuídense- dijo Hinata mientras que ella y los demás pasaban al lado de los demás.

El grupo de Shikamaru siguió caminando por entre las casas, de pronto Shikamaru se detuvo en el camino.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Temari mirándole.

Bien, estamos cerca, hay que ir por allá- dijo Shikamaru mientras que señalaba una barda.

¿Esperas que crucemos por todos esos jardines?- dijo Kabuto molesto.

Vamos no es para tanto chicos, solo hay que saltar unas bardas, es fácil- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se apoyaba en una barda, pegaba el brinco... y caía con todo y barda al suelo, ante la mirada de pena de todos, Shikamaru se levanto rápidamente mientras que se limpiaba algo de tierra –Vamos.

El camino por entre los jardines estaba relativamente despejado, claro si es que se podía llamar despejado a los cuerpos cercenados que había en la zona, así como a las manchas de sangre, de pronto al entrar en un jardín Kurenai se detuvo y lo miro con detenimiento.

Shika, ¿No era esta la casa del señor Sarutobi?- dijo Kurenai con extrañeza.

Vamos, no se detengan, esta del jardín que sigue en adelante- dijo Shikamaru sin escucharla.

Kurenai solo miro alrededor y en eso miro a la puerta de cristal de la casa... y a Sarutobi mirándole fijamente mientras que ponía una mano en la puerta...

Shikamaru entro al otro jardín seguido de cerca por Temari, Kabuto, Chouji y Shizune, entonces se acerco a la barda mientras que se detenía.

Escuchen, voy a echar un vistazo- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se montaba en una resbaladilla y miraba por sobre la barda, bajando de inmediato mientras que palidecía.

¿Qué ocurre hay de esas cosas?- dijo Temari preocupada.

Si- dijo Shikamaru.

¿Cuántos?- pregunto Chouji.

Muchos- dijo Shikamaru mientras que del otro lado de la barda se podían ver cientos de zombis entre ellos y el bar.

Kabuto y Shizune empezaron a mirar por los huecos de la barda mientras que Shikamaru solo empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro, pero de pronto se percato de algo.

¿Dónde esta mamá?- pregunto Shikamaru asustado.

Todos empezaron a mirarse y un grito les llamo la atención.

¡Mamá!- grito Shikamaru reconociendo el grito.

Shikamaru empezó a correr y apoyándose en un trampolín salto la barda cayendo del otro lado, Kurenai estaba tirada en el piso, Shikamaru corrió hacia ella.

¡Mamá estas bien!- dijo Shikamaru asustado, Kurenai solo se levanto desorientada.

Sabes hijo, creo que Sarutobi ya no vive aquí- dijo Kurenai mientras que señalaba la puerta de vidrio abierta.

¿Qué estará pasando?- dijo Temari preocupada.

No lo sé, espera, ¿Qué es ese ruido?- dijo Shizune al momento de que se escuchaba el sonido de una pelea, de pronto la barda de madera se rompió, Shikamaru cayo al piso y sobre de él estaba Sarutobi tratando de morderlo.

¡Shikamaru!- dijo Temari asustada.

¡Rápido hay que ayudarlo!- dijo Shizune, pero tanto Kabuto como Chouji solo se le quedaron mirándole con sorpresa.

¡Hey que necesito una mano aquí!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que le asestaba un par de golpes en el mentón de Sarutobi.

Temari rápidamente tomo una silla pequeña que estaba en el piso y le asesto un golpe a Sarutobi en pleno rostro, este trastabillo permitiéndole a Shikamaru levantarse y mirar a Chouji y a Kabuto.

¿Qué hacen?- dijo Shikamaru mientras que ambos solo le miraban asombrados, Sarutobi volvió a levantarse, Shizune sujeto un tubo que tenia amarrada una pelotita.

¡Shikamaru!- dijo Shizune lanzándole el tubo, Shikamaru lo pesco en el aire.

¿Qué hago con esto?- dijo Shikamaru, pero al ver que Sarutobi se acercaba, lo levanto e hizo girar la pelotita, pegándole a Sarutobi en la cabeza... cosa por demás inútil ya que ni lo meneo –No funciona- dijo Shikamaru.

¡Entiérrasela!- grito Temari mientras que Shizune le hacia ademanes, Shikamaru sujeto el tubo y se lanzo con fuerza contra Sarutobi ensartándolo contra un árbol.

Gracias por la ayuda- dijo Shikamaru con sarcasmo mientras que miraba a Chouji y a Kabuto.

Lo hiciste bien- dijo Chouji con calma.

No quería quitarte el estilo- dijo Kabuto mientras que se dirigía de nuevo a la barda.

Gracias a dios que ya todo paso- dijo Kurenai pasando al lado de ellos, aunque nadie noto que estaba metiendo unos papelillos en sus mangas.

Después de un rato.

Bueno, ¿Y que hacemos ahora? Creo que estabamos más seguros en el departamento- dijo Kabuto molesto.

Pues si no querías venir te hubieras quedado cuatro ojos- dijo Chouji molesto.

Vamos chicos, no peleen, hay que pensar como llegar al bar- dijo Temari molesta.

Si, claro, vamos ah ver si al Capitán Fantástico se le ocurre algo- dijo Kabuto molesto.

Kabuto ya basta- dijo Shizune molesta, más en eso, Shikamaru empezó a acercarse al zombi de Sarutobi y lo miro pensativo, Sarutobi solo estiro las manos tratando de agarrarlo, pero Shikamaru no se inmuto y entonces miro a Shizune sonriendo.

Unos instantes después.

Shikamaru, este es el plan más idiota que eh escuchado- dijo Temari.

Lo sé, pero podría funcionar- dijo Shikamaru mientras que los demás le miraban –Bien Shizune, tu eres la actriz aquí, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Bueno, mírenlo bien- dijo Shizune mientras que señalaba a Sarutobi, él cual trataba de zafarse de el tubo sin éxito –Bien, recuerden, hay que gemir, la expresión del rostro debe ser triste, además de que hay que balancearse al caminar, bien Temari, hazlo tu primero- dijo Shizune, Temari solo le miro algo apenada.

¿Así?- dijo Temari mientras que imitaba a un zombi... bastante mal.

Pues... bueno, peor es nada, Kabuto, sigues tú- dijo Shizune mientras que Kabuto le miro.

Bien, bien- dijo Kabuto haciendo una imitación aun peor que la de Temari.

No, así no, ponle más sentimiento, recuerda, estas muerto y lo odias- dijo Shizune ya algo emocionada.

Bien, bien- dijo Kabuto volviéndolo a hacer, ya algo mejor.

Bien, Kurenai... eh creo que así estas bien- dijo Shizune mirando a Kurenai la cual tenia una expresión perdida.

Ah... eh lo siento, estaba en las nubes- dijo Kurenai, Chouji solo les miraba con una expresión aburrida.

Tu sigues – dijo Shizune.

Lo haré en el estreno- dijo Chouji, Shikamaru solo le miro molesto.

Hoy es el estreno- dijo Shikamaru.

Bien, bien, no te sulfures- dijo Chouji mientras que hacía su imitación, mucho peor que Kabuto y Temari.

Eso es horrible viejo- dijo Shikamaru, Chouji solo le miro molesto.

Ya, ¿Y a ti quien te convirtió en el rey de los zombis? Haber, hazlo tú- dijo Chouji, Shikamaru solo le miro e hizo la imitación, mucho mejor que los demás.

Ves, hazlo así- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa de triunfo, Chouji solo sonrío levemente.

Bien, chicos, hagámoslos todos a la vez- dijo Shizune sonriendo.

Instantes después, todo el grupo avanzaba imitando el lento desfilar de los zombis, y por increíble que pareciese, estaba funcionando, mientras que avanzaban, Shikamaru pudo ver a Ino entre los demás zombis.

No se detengan- dijo Shikamaru susurrando.

Otro par de zombis pasaron a su lado, eran unos gemelos (Sakkon y Ukkon), el grupo se acerco más al bar mientras que Kabuto no podía evitar soltar algunos gemidos de temor por la enorme cantidad de zombis que deambulaban por la calle.

Cúbranme- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se inclinaba al lado de la puerta del bar –Hey, Jiraiya, Tsunade, abran, soy yo Shikamaru- dijo Shikamaru mientras que Temari y Chouji se le acercaban discretamente.

El zombi de Ino empezó a voltear a donde estaban ellos a causa del sonido del golpeteo de la puerta.

No esta funcionando- dijo Kabuto entre dientes mientras que miraba como los zombis empezaban a mirarlos.

¿Hay otra manera de entrar?- pregunto Temari asustada.

Si, hay una... –dijo Shikamaru, pero de pronto, el teléfono celular de Chouji empezó a sonar, Shikamaru y Temari solo palidecieron.

Dos segundos- dijo Chouji mientras que tomaba su teléfono y lo contestaba –Si, oye, este es un mal momento, si, si estoy bien, pero en serio, este es un mal momento.

¡Deja eso!- dijo Shikamaru molesto mientras que tomaba el teléfono y lo arrojaba con fuerza al piso.

¡Oye que té pasa viejo!- dijo Chouji molesto.

¡Que acaso estas loco!- dijo Shikamaru, Chouji solo se puso serio.

¡Vete al diablo!- dijo Chouji enfadado.

¡No tú vete al diablo, que crees que esto es un juego! ¡Por Dios, té estado defendiendo toda la vida! ¡Me he estado arriesgando por ti! ¡Te defendí y te di alojamiento cuando nadie más quiso!- dijo Shikamaru enfurecido, Chouji solo bajo su rostro apenado.

Eh, Shika... tenemos problemas- dijo Temari sujetándolo del hombro.

¿Qué pasa?... oh dios- dijo Shikamaru mientras que vio como todos los zombis les miraban fijamente.

Dijiste que había otra entrada- dijo Temari asustada mientras que veía como los zombis empezaban a gemir y gritar, y acercarse a ellos con las manos levantadas.

Si, esta en... ¡Kabuto espera!- dijo Shikamaru al ver como Kabuto tomaba un bote de basura y lo arrojaba con fuerza contra el ventanal.

¡Rápido entremos!- dijo Kabuto, pero Shikamaru solo le miro enfadado.

¡Animal, van a entrar tras nosotros!- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Shizune asustada mientras que retrocedía.

¡Ustedes sigan fingiendo tengo una idea!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que de un salto se montaba en un contenedor de basura -¡Hey feos, aquí la cena esta servida!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que empezaba a agitar las manos y brincar, los zombis empezaron a juntarse a su alrededor.

¡Shikamaru!- dijo Kurenai asustada, pero Shikamaru solo se arrojo contra los zombis y empezó a correr entre los zombis empujándoles.

¡Ustedes entren yo volveré!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que corría... con todos los zombis persiguiéndole.

Rápido, entremos- dijo Temari, todos empezaron a meterse por la ventana, de pronto Kurenai vio un ramo en el suelo y al levantarlo, notó la carta que tenía escrito, "Para una gran mamá"

Creo que esto es para mí- dijo Kurenai mirando el ramo, Temari solo le sujeto el brazo.

Vamos Kurenai, debemos apurarnos- dijo Temari.

El interior del bar estaba vació, Temari empezó a caminar entre las mesas y se acerco a la barra al igual que Chouji, Kabuto se acerco a los interruptores de luz.

No enciendas las luces, delataras nuestra ubicación- dijo Temari, mas Kabuto presiono el interruptor.

No hay energía, debemos de pensar en como sellar la ventana- dijo Kabuto.

No podemos, Shikamaru aun no vuelve- dijo Shizune mientras que se sentaba junto con Kurenai, que solo miraba al vacío sujetando su brazo.

¿Y que si no vuelve?- dijo Kabuto molesto.

Él volverá- dijo Temari.

¿En serio? Si tú lo dejaste por irresponsable- dijo Kabuto con cinismo –Además, ¿Quién nos dice que volverá?

Yo creo en él- dijo Shizune de pronto.

Si, Shikamaru vendrá- dijo Kurenai.

¿A sí? ¿Y luego que eh? ¿Qué haremos por lo mientras?- dijo Kabuto molesto.

Yo me tomare un trago, ¿Quieres uno Temari?- dijo Chouji mientras que se colocaba en la barra.

Un trago, si, un trago, ¿Es en todo lo que piensas?- dijo Kabuto molesto.

Mira Kabuto, esto no me gusta a mi mas que a ti, pero confió en que Shika volverá, así que tu cierra el pico y no vamos a bloquear la ventana hasta que él vuelva- dijo Temari molesta, Kabuto solo le miro con enfado –Chouji, sírveme un tequila- dijo Temari mientras que Chouji sonreía y sacaba una botella.

Si claro, ¿Y que comeremos?- dijo Kabuto.

Hay una tostadora allá atrás- dijo Chouji con calma.

Ves, tenemos una tostadora- dijo Shizune sonriendo.

O sí, una tostadora, que magnifico, y también tenemos papitas y churros, vaya, que bien, ¡Por que no organizamos una fiesta eh! ¡Tenemos toda clase de frituras!- dijo Kabuto mientras que tomaba un par de bolsas y las arrojaba al suelo, Temari solo tomo un trago de tequila mientras que le miraba con enfado.

Ya cálmate Kabuto- dijo Temari molesta.

Si claro, me calmare, de todos modos estamos muertos ya- dijo Kabuto mientras que lanzaba una bolsa de frituras al aire, más estas en ves de caer al piso, fueron interceptadas por una mano, todos solo miraron con sorpresa al dueño de esa mano.

¡Shikamaru!- dijo Temari sonriendo mientras que se le acercaba.

Hola chicos, ¿Me extrañaron?- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

¿Cómo huiste de ellos?- dijo Kabuto mirándole.

Solo corrí, no son rápidos.

¿Por donde entraste?- dijo Temari sonriéndole aliviada.

Había una puerta atrás, estaba por decírselos hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió romper la ventana- dijo Shikamaru mientras que miraba a Kabuto, este solo frunció el ceño.

Alguien debía de hacer algo, después de todo tu estabas muy ocupado peleándote con tu novio- dijo Kabuto con sarcasmo.

No es mi novio- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

Aquí esta tu cerveza Shika- dijo Chouji pasándole un vaso.

Gracias cariño- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se tomaba su cerveza.

Bueno, ¿Y que hacemos ahora?- dijo Temari, Shikamaru solo empezó a caminar por el bar.

Bloqueemos la ventana y esperemos a ver que pasa- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

Continuara...

Si, este fic llega a su recta final, ya aparecieron los zombis Ino, Sakkon y Ukkon, pero a este fic ya solo le queda un capitulo más, en el siguiente: el grupo ya esta en el Winchester, más los problemas empezaran a causa de la disparidad de caracteres, además, habra una masacre, ¿Se salvara alguien? ¿qué pasara con Shikamaru? Pues esperen a ver el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shikamaru**

**Of**

**The**

**Dead**

La noche había caído, Shikamaru y los demás solo se encontraban tomado algunas bebidas y comían algunas frituras mientras que miraban al vacío, la oscuridad apenas y les permitía sentir aprensión por el temor a lo desconocido.

Esto es aburrido, ¿Alguien se sabe algunos chistes o algo?- dijo Shikamaru aburrido.

Lo siento, no se me ninguno- dijo Kabuto.

¿Qué estará pasando afuera?- dijo Shizune con temor.

No lo sé, solo espero que pronto llegue ayuda- dijo Temari mientras que miraba a Kurenai, quien solo estaba algo pálida y parecía cansada.

De pronto se encendieron los faros de la calle, todos sufrieron un estremecimiento entonces, pero Shikamaru recupero la calma.

Parece que volvió la luz- dijo Shikamaru con calma mientras que empezaba a dirigirse a la parte posterior del bar.

¿Adónde vas?- dijo Temari extrañada.

Subiere el swich para que veamos la televisión- dijo Shikamaru.

Hey espera, no podemos delatar nuestra presencia- dijo Kabuto asustado.

No se preocupen, solo debo de subir el correcto para que la tele encienda, ahora vuelvo- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

Shikamaru llego a la parte posterior del bar y empezó a ver la caja de los fusibles, sujeto uno de los swichs y lo levanto mientras que miraba al techo.

¿Funciona?- dijo Shikamaru.

Si, ya encendió- dijo Chouji a lo lejos, Shikamaru entonces sonrió, pero decidió probar con otro Swich y entonces se prendió un foco en la puerta de atrás... y la luz ilumino a varios zombis que se apretujaban contra la puerta, Shikamaru solo sudo frío al verles, por lo que apago el foco, se acerco a la puerta, corrió la cortina y se alejo de allí caminando, pero no noto que la puerta que comunicaba con las escaleras del segundo piso se empezaba a mover.

En el salón del bar.

Shizune cambiaba los canales de la televisión, mas en todos los canales aparecía la misma imagen.

"Fuera de servicio"

Esto último parecía estar desesperando a Shizune, más por que sabían que el bar tenía televisión satelital... y parecía que los 600 canales no recibían señal alguna, lo cual era una mala noticia de por sí, Temari volteo a mirar a Shikamaru y se sorprendió al verlo tan pálido.

Hey, ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Temari en voz baja.

Me siguieron... están afuera tratando de entrar- dijo Shikamaru, Temari palideció mientras que Chouji se les acercaba.

Hey Temari, ¿Tienes algunas monedas?- dijo Chouji, Temari solo saco un par de monedas del bolsillo y se las dio mientras que Chouji sonreía.

¿Y que hacemos?- dijo Temari asustada.

Tranquila, no parecen ser muchos, solo mantengámonos en silencio y no creo que pase nada... –dijo Shikamaru, pero de pronto vio que Chouji conectaba el Pinball y echaba un par de monedas -¡Chouji no!- grito Shikamaru, mas la maquina se encendió con un gran escándalo.

Temari y Shikamaru rápidamente corrieron y de un empujón quitaron a Chouji y desconectaron el Pinball.

¿Qué les pasa chicos?- dijo Chouji extrañado, Shikamaru le miro con enfado, pero no dijo nada, por que justo en esos momentos se empezaron a escuchar cientos de gemidos en la calle.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kurenai asustada.

Hay que mantener la calma- dijo Temari, Shikamaru solo asintió mientras que se le acercaba, pero de pronto una mano le pesco por el hombro y Shikamaru vio con terror el sangriento rostro de Jiraiya.

¡Oh dios!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que trataba de contener a Jiraiya quien intentaba morderle.

¡Shikamaru!- grito Temari, pero de pronto la rockola se encendió de pronto.

¡Quién prendió eso!- grito Shizune desesperada.

¡Esta en automático, Kabuto apágalo y por favor que alguien me ayude a quitármelo de encima!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que forcejeaba con Jiraiya, Shizune tomo unos dardos y rápidamente lanzo uno... pasando a unos centímetros del brazo de Shikamaru.

¡Cuidado!- dijo Temari mientras que corría a la mesa de billar junto con Chouji y agarraban cada uno un taco.

Shizune volvió a lanzar otro dardo y este se clavo en el brazo de Jiraiya, por lo que con más confianza lanzo otro... atinándole a Shikamaru en la nuca.

¡Auch!- dijo Shikamaru con dolor.

Eh, lo siento- dijo Shizune apenada.

¡Allá vamos Shika!- dijo Chouji que pegándole a Jiraiya con el taco logro alejarlo de Shikamaru, Temari rápidamente le paso a Shikamaru otro taco y los tres se abalanzaron sobre el zombi Jiraiya golpeándole repetidamente.

¡No puedo desconectarla!- dijo Kabuto con desesperación.

¡Ve a la caja de fusibles!- grito Shikamaru, de pronto Jiraiya le pego un empujón, pero Shikamaru logro levantarse antes de que se le volviera a ir encima.

No sirve- dijo Chouji saltando a la barra de bebidas y sujetando el viejo Winchester de la pared.

Temari por lo mientras sujeto un extintor y empezó a dispararle el gas al zombi, Jiraiya solo retrocedió.

Kabuto miro la caja de fusibles, pero al no conocerla empezó a menear todos los swichs, encendiendo las luces interiores y exteriores del lugar, mostrando a cientos de zombis que golpeaban las puertas tratando de entrar, de pronto Kabuto se percato del sonido de la puerta trasera al crujir y vio con horror como los zombis la empezaban a romper, entrando al lugar.

Kabuto corrió al salón, pero en el camino fue interceptado por Tsunade, ahora zombi, que trato de detenerlo, más el logro quitársela de un empujón y entro al salón cerrando una bastante vieja puerta.

Shikamaru y Temari seguían luchando con Jiraiya, de pronto Chouji les grito.

¡Usa esto!- dijo Chouji lanzándole el rifle a Shikamaru, Jiraiya se le fue encima pero Shikamaru tomo el rifle y le pego con la culata lanzándolo contra la rockola, la maquina estallo destrozando la cabeza de Jiraiya.

Al fin- dijo Shikamaru, mas Chouji solo le miro molesto.

¿Por qué no disparaste?- dijo Chouji, Shikamaru solo suspiro.

Chouji, no es obvio que es solo de adorn... –dijo Shikamaru pero de pronto el rifle soltó un disparo, Chouji solo sonrío.

Ves, te dije que Gai tenia razón- dijo Chouji sonriendo.

Si esta bien, pero los gatos si pueden ver hacia arriba- dijo Shikamaru mientras que revisaba el rifle.

Oigan, tenemos problemas, rompieron la puerta de atrás- dijo Kabuto asustado.

Chouji, ¿Hay mas balas para esto?- dijo Shikamaru.

Se llaman cartuchos, y si, aquí tenemos una caja con 30 cartuchos- dijo Chouji sacando una caja del bar.

¿Alguien sabe usarla?- dijo Shikamaru mientras que miraba el Winchester, Chouji alzo el brazo- Alguien aparte de Chouji.

Yo soy pacifista- dijo Kabuto asustado.

Oye ¿Y que experiencia tiene Chouji?- pregunto Temari extrañada.

Le disparo a su hermana en la pierna- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

Hey, fue un accidente- dijo Chouji, en eso escucharon como los cristales empezaron a crujir de pronto, Shikamaru y los demás miraron con temor las ventanas mientras que las sombras de cientos de manos se apretujaban en contra de ellas.

Temari, lleva a mi madre a una parte segura, chicos, yo disparare, Chouji me ira pasando los cartuchos y ustedes me dirán por donde están entrando- dijo Shikamaru.

Bien- dijo Shizune.

Si no hay de otra- dijo Kabuto, Chouji solo asintió.

Entonces empecemos- dijo Shikamaru empezando a recargar el rifle.

Ven conmigo Kurenai- dijo Temari, Kurenai le miro fijamente.

Si... esta bien- dijo Kurenai mientras que ambas iban a una esquina.

Rápido- dijo Shizune mientras que una de las ventanas se reventaba.

Bien, estoy listo- dijo Shikamaru mientras que levantaba el arma -¡Cómanse esto!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que apretaba el gatillo... y no salía el disparo.

¡Tienes que amartillarlo!- dijo Chouji mientras que Shikamaru amartillaba el rifle.

¡A la izquierda!- dijo Shizune, Shikamaru disparo, pero el tiro salió errado dándole a la pared.

¡Por la derecha!- dijo Kabuto mientras que Shikamaru le disparaba a otro zombi, esta vez la bala pegaba en su pecho empujándolo afuera.

¡Por allí!- dijo Shizune señalando a otro zombi que empezaba a colarse dentro, Shikamaru apunto y disparo, perforándole la frente de un disparo.

En una esquina.

Debo ir a ayudarlos- dijo Temari mirando como Shikamaru seguía disparando el rifle, pero Kurenai le sujeto el brazo.

Espera... ten, toma este colgante, era del padre de Shikamaru... de su verdadero padre- dijo Kurenai mientras que tomaba la mano de Temari y le ponía el colgante.

Pero Kurenai, no puedo aceptarlo, Shikamaru y yo ya no somos... – dijo Temari pero Kurenai le sonrío débilmente.

Tómalo, además... sé que aun te ama, si no... no habría arriesgado todo por ir por ti- dijo Kurenai mientras que hacía una mueca de dolor, Temari le miro preocupada.

¿Kurenai que té pasa?- dijo Temari asustada.

Kurenai solo sonrío levemente mientras que levantaba la manga de su camisa... mostrándole a Temari una gran mordida.

Oh dios- dijo Temari preocupada.

Fue en la casa de Sarutobi, no lo dije para que Shika no se preocupara... el ya tenía... muchas preocupaciones... –dijo Kurenai con dificultad.

Temari solo emitió un sollozo leve, Shikamaru entonces volteo y se sorprendió al ver que Kurenai empezaba a caer al piso.

Ten Chouji- dijo Shikamaru mientras que le pasaba el rifle –Mamá, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Shikamaru preocupado mientras que se acercaba a ambas mujeres, Chouji les miro preocupado.

Ten Shizune- dijo Chouji pasándole el rifle a Shizune quien a su vez se lo paso a Kabuto, quien solo miro el rifle y al grupo.

Shika... maru... no te preocupes- dijo Kurenai mientras que se dejaba caer levemente –Shika... tu sabes que... yo te quiero mucho... hijo- dijo Kurenai con dificultad.

Ma... anda, no bromees- dijo Shikamaru mientras que empezaba a llorar, Temari sollozaba a su lado mientras que Chouji solo les miraba con tristeza.

Dios- dijo Shizune cubriéndose la boca.

Sé... bueno Shika- dijo Kurenai mientras que cerraba los ojos, Shikamaru empezó a llorar más fuerte, pero entonces escucharon el sonido del rifle al ser amartillado... y vieron a Kabuto apuntándoles con él.

¿Qué haces?- dijo Shikamaru con enfado.

Muévete... hay que dispararle o se volverá en uno de ellos- dijo Kabuto mientras que le apuntaba a Kurenai.

Hey, ¿Qué estas loco?- dijo Chouji molesto.

No lo estoy, hay que matarla por completo antes de que se vuelva un zombi- dijo Kabuto.

¡No digas esa palabra!- dijo Shikamaru llorando.

No usamos la palabra con Z- dijo Chouji aclarando la situación.

Anda Shikamaru, no es broma, debemos matarla antes de que nos mate a todos- dijo Kabuto con temor, pero de pronto Shikamaru rompió una botella y antes de que Kabuto reaccionara, tanto él como Chouji le apuntaban al cuello uno con la botella rota y el otro con un sacacorchos.

¡No dejare que mates a mí madre!- dijo Shikamaru llorando.

Razónalo, pronto será una de ellos- dijo Kabuto temblando.

¡Chicos cálmense!- dijo Temari, pero Shizune se les acerco.

¡Hey que esto no es justo!- dijo Shizune, Chouji le miro y le dio el sacacorchos, Shizune entonces apunto al cuello de Shikamaru mientras que Chouji tomaba un pequeño cuchillo y volvía a apuntar al cuello de Kabuto.

¡Lo que pasa es que siempre me has odiado!- dijo Shikamaru llorando molesto -¡Siempre me tuviste rencor desde que Temari me acepto a mí y no a ti!- dijo Shikamaru, Shizune entonces bajo levemente la vista.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Kabuto asustado.

No, si es cierto... recuerdo que cuando Temari te rechazo yo estaba allí para recoger los restos- dijo Shizune, Kabuto le miro enfadado.

Temari... no es eso... anda, tu me conoces- dijo Kabuto, pero Shizune frunció el ceño.

¡Kabuto! ¡Si yo pude aceptarlo tu también puedes!- dijo Shizune molesta.

¡Ya basta! ¡Bajen las armas dios! ¡No es momento para pelearnos entre nosotros!- dijo Temari enfadada mientras que ponía una mano en el hombro de Shikamaru –Shika, mira, sé que Kabuto es un idiota, pero tiene razón en esto- dijo Temari.

Pero... –dijo Shikamaru, más de pronto, Kurenai se levanto, todos le miraron con sorpresa... hasta que vieron sus ojos totalmente blancos, Shikamaru se cubrió la boca ahogando un gemido mientras que Kabuto le daba el rifle.

Sabes que hacer- dijo Kabuto, Shikamaru miro el arma y volvió su vista a Kurenai, esta le miraba fijamente mientras que Shikamaru alzo el rifle.

Lo siento mamá- dijo Shikamaru aunque sin disparar.

¡Hazlo!- dijo Kabuto de pronto, Kurenai entonces gruño abriendo la boca... y un disparo le atravesó la frente, Shikamaru entonces dejo caer el rifle mientras que lloraba con intensidad.

Todos estaban callados, aunque los zombis en las ventanas seguían golpeando con fuerza, Kabuto entonces se quito los lentes mientras que se limpiaba el sudor.

Fue lo mejor Shikamaru... y eso lo sabes- dijo Kabuto con calma, Shikamaru solo le miro con intensidad y antes de que alguien reaccionara, ya le había dado un tremendo izquierdazo a Kabuto derribándolo en el acto.

Buen golpe- dijo Chouji sonriendo, Kabuto solo le miro con rabia y se abalanzo sobre el rifle.

¡Kabuto no!- dijo Temari asustada, pero Kabuto amartillo el rifle y jalo el gatillo.

CLINK.

El percutor golpeo un espacio vació, todos estaban asombrados, pero Kabuto arrojo el arma al suelo mientras que se levantaba rápidamente.

Bien, bien, si eso es lo que quieren... ¡Yo me largo!- dijo Kabuto empezando a desclavar la puerta principal.

¡Kabuto deja eso! ¡Es suicidio!- dijo Shizune molesta.

Déjalo que salga, estaremos mejor sin él- dijo Chouji molesto.

¡Anden! ¡Que acaso creen que aquí estaremos seguros solo por que él lo dice!- dijo Kabuto furico.

Kabuto... aléjate de esa puerta- dijo Temari molesta.

Pero... sé que podemos salir de aquí- dijo Kabuto con algo de temor.

¡Ahora!- dijo Temari enfadada.

Yo... yo... lo siento Temari- dijo Kabuto mientras que se alejaba de la puerta... aunque quedando demasiado cerca de la ventana.

No es a ella a quien deberías de pedirle disculpas- dijo Shizune mientras que señalaba a Shikamaru con la mirada, Kabuto le vio mientras que caminaba acercándose a la ventana.

Shikamaru- dijo Kabuto al fin.

Si- dijo Shikamaru mientras que le miraba con calma.

Yo lo... –dijo Kabuto, pero el tronar de la ventana... y unas manos que lo apresaron a través de ella le interrumpieron -¡AUXILIO!- grito Kabuto mientras que era jalado al exterior.

¡No!- grito Shizune mientras que ella, Temari y Shikamaru corrían a sujetarle los pies y a tratar de meterlo de nuevo, Chouji entonces corrió al rifle y empezó a recargarlo

¡ARRRRRRGGGG!- fue el último grito de horror y dolor de Kabuto, ya que los zombis le mordían el cuerpo salvajemente, con sus manos empezaron a desgarrarlo y pronto sus intestinos salieron a la superficie mientras que un zombi le arrancaba la cabeza de cuajo.

¡NO!- grito Shizune histérica mientras que caía al suelo... sosteniendo uno de los pies de Kabuto, Temari y Shikamaru solo le miraron horrorizados sosteniendo el otro pie -¡No!- grito Shizune mientras que completamente enloquecida se abalanzaba a la puerta y la abría de golpe, los zombis la sujetaron, pero ella usando la pierna de Kabuto como arma, empezó a quitárselos de encima, más pronto quedo en medio y fue jalada a la gran masa de criaturas.

Shikamaru uso una silla para tratar de detener a los zombis que entraban, mientras que Temari usando un tubo los mantenía a raya.

¡Shika! ¡Ten esto!- dijo Chouji mientras que le lanzaba el rifle, Shikamaru lo tomo y empezó a disparar.

¡Chouji! ¡Haz unas molotovs!- dijo Temari mientras que empujaba a un grupo de zombis.

¡Hecho dijo Chouji mientras que tomaba una botella y le empezaba a poner unos trapos, de pronto, la puerta de atrás se abrió, Chouji miro con sorpresa a Orochimaru que aparecía desnudo ante ellos, otros zombis entraban por allí -¡Hey Shika! ¡Mira quien se une a la fiesta!- dijo Chouji sonriendo, Shikamaru le miro con miedo.

¡Chouji cuidado!- dijo Shikamaru, pero antes de que Chouji pudiese hacer algo, Tsunade alcanzo a sujetarlo mordiéndole el brazo, Chouji pego un alarido, pero Orochimaru le mordió entonces por detrás del cuello.

La sangre empezó a manar de las heridas de Chouji mientras que otro zombi se le echaba encima, más Chouji logro quitárselos de un empujón y se lanzo al lado de la barra.

¡Orochimaru! ¡Te dije que lo dejaras en paz!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que cortaba cartucho y disparaba, partes del cerebro de Orochimaru entonces quedaron embarradas en la pared mientras que su descolorido cuerpo caía al piso.

¡Shika!- gritó Temari mientras que el tubo empezaba a ceder.

¡A la barra!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que ambos se lanzaban al otro lado de la barra de bebidas.

Los zombis entraron al bar entonces, Shikamaru y Temari se mantuvieron en el piso, pues al menos la barra les impedía alcanzarlos.

¿Dónde esta Chouji?- dijo Shikamaru de pronto, más Chouji entonces callo al lado de ellos, ensangrentado pero vivo.

Hey, ¿Me extrañaron?- dijo Chouji sonriendo con cansancio, Temari y Shikamaru sonrieron -¿Podrías pasarme algo para parar la sangre?- dijo Chouji mientras que Shikamaru le pasaba un trapo.

¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Temari, Shikamaru solo les miro y rápidamente se levanto, destapo una botella de Whiskey y rocío la barra, para posteriormente encenderla, los zombis retrocedieron asustados mientras que Shikamaru se tiraba al piso.

¿Y los cartuchos?- pregunto Shikamaru de pronto, Chouji le miro con cansancio.

En... la barra- dijo Chouji, Shikamaru y Temari le miraron con sorpresa.

¡Rayos!- dijo Shikamaru levantándose mientras que trataba de agarrar la caja de cartuchos, pero el calor se lo impidió, frustrado se tiro al piso mientras que Temari y Chouji le miraban.

¿Qué pasara ahora?- dijo Temari asustada, Shikamaru iba a hablar pero entonces se percato de que la puerta de la barra se abría... y vio a Ino, ahora zombi, acercándoseles.

¡Diablos!- dijo Shikamaru desesperado, pero entonces, el intenso calor del fuego hizo que los cartuchos empezaran a estallar, algunos de los tiros se estrellaron en las paredes, pero uno de ellos le dio a Ino justo en la frente, haciendo que con su caída estorbase a los demás zombis.

¡Por allí!- dijo Chouji señalando una trampilla en el suelo -¡Recuerdo... que conecta con la calle!

Shikamaru y Temari se miraron y rápidamente abrieron la trampilla, entrenado a trompicones mientras que metían a Chouji y la cerraban con fuerza.

Ya adentro, dejaron a Chouji descansando en una caja de madera, Shikamaru trato de abrir la trampilla que conectaba con la calle, pero esta solo se movió levemente, sin abrirse.

¡No!- dijo Shikamaru desesperanzado -¡No ahora!

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Temari asustada.

Esta cerrada... ¡Por que! ¡E mi culpa! ¡Mi culpa! ¡Si no los hubiese traído aquí!- dijo Shikamaru con dolor, mientras que se sujetaba la cabeza, Temari le miro con compasión.

Shikamaru... no es tu culpa, hiciste lo que creíste correcto- dijo Temari, Shikamaru le miro con ojos llorosos.

Pero, pero- dijo Shikamaru, más Temari le cubrió los labios con los dedos.

No hables por favor, ¿Cuántos cartuchos nos quedan?- pregunto Temari.

Dos- dijo Shikamaru con tristeza.

Vaya, apenas para dos de nosotros- dijo Temari en tono de broma.

Por mi... no se preocupen, je, yo ya estoy casi del otro lado- dijo Chouji sonriendo, Shikamaru solo le miro sonriendo.

¿Y como le haremos? No creo poderme disparar en la cabeza- dijo Temari, Shikamaru solo analizo las posibilidades, ambos deberían de usar el rifle para suicidarse... al menos sonaba mejor que ser devorados por zombis hambrientos -¿Un último cigarrillo?- dijo Temari mientras que sacaba una caja de sus bolsillos, Shikamaru le miro con sorpresa.

¿Esos no son los que tire en tu basurero la otra vez?- dijo Shikamaru con sorpresa.

Si, creo que exagere un poco- dijo Temari mientras que sacaba dos cigarros, Shikamaru sonrió mientras que sacaba su encendedor y lo prendía, de pronto, vio que Temari miro a arriba con sorpresa, así que volteo y casi se golpea por no haberlo visto antes... el mando de la trampilla.

Hey, veo que después de todo podrán salir- dijo Chouji mientras que tosía algo de sangre, Shikamaru se le acerco.

¿No piensas ir con nosotros?- preguntó Shikamaru con tristeza.

Nah, solo los retrasaría, váyanse ustedes... aun tienen una oportunidad- dijo Chouji Shikamaru entonces encendió el cigarro y se lo dio a su amigo.

Gracias viejo- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo, Chouji le sonrío también.

No hay problema, aunque lo siento- dijo Chouji.

¿Por qué?- dijo Shikamaru, más de pronto se cubrió la nariz mientras que reía -¡Pero que cerdo eres!

Je, lo haré el día que dejes de reírte- dijo Chouji con calma, Shikamaru entonces le dio el rifle -¿No crees que les serviría más a ustedes?

No, de todos modos no le doy a nada- dijo Shikamaru mientras que le daba un abrazo –Te quiero viejo- dijo Shikamaru llorando, Chouji tenía unas leves lagrimas en los ojos.

Je, no me salgas con esa basura gay ahora Shika, que ya sabes que no te queda- dijo Chouji sonriéndole.

Chouji, gracias- dijo Temari mientras que sollozaba.

No hay por que... solo cuídalo bien- dijo Chouji mientras que miraba a la trampilla que conectaba con el bar, esta empezaba a romperse.

Shikamaru y Temari entonces se subieron en el pequeño elevador de la otra trampilla mientras que Shikamaru sujetaba el control.

Adiós viejo- dijo Shikamaru mientras que sujetaba un tubo y apretaba el botón.

Cuídense- dijo Chouji mientras que los miraba subir.

La calle estaba repleta de zombis, Shikamaru y Temari les miraron con temor, en eso sonó un disparo del fondo del bar, un segundo tiro hizo que ambos se miraran tristemente, los zombis empezaron a avanzar hacia ellos.

¿Lista?- dijo Shikamaru levantando el tubo.

Siempre- dijo Temari levantando una cadena bastante gruesa.

Los zombis se les acercaron... más unas luces los detuvieron.

Un camión militar... y tras él había otro, y otro más, otros dos camiones aparecieron arrollando a los zombis en el suelo, Shikamaru y Temari solo les miraron asombrado mientras que varios soldados bajaban rápidamente.

¡Preparen! ¡Fuego!- dijo un soldado mientras que se empezaban a escuchar las ráfagas de las ametralladoras en el lugar, Shikamaru abrazó a Temari instintivamente, más los soldados rápidamente empezaron a dar cuenta de los zombis, en eso, dos sombras salieron de los camiones... y Shikamaru no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

¡Hinata!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que miraba a la aludida y a Naruto que le sonreían.

¡Shika! ¡Temari! ¡Gracias al cielo que están bien!- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Naruto por lo mientras usaba un martillo para derribar a un zombi que se acercaba.

Es bueno verte... y ver que han sobrevivido- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

Bueno, eh, fue duro, luego les cuento... ¿Son solo ustedes dos?- preguntó Hinata con seriedad, Shikamaru asintió –A, lo siento, será mejor que suban al camión, el ejercito se encargara de limpiar la zona- dijo Hinata, Naruto se le acerco asintiendo.

Si, creo que pronto acabaran con esto- dijo Naruto mientras que él y Hinata iban al camión.

Gracias a Dios- dijo Temari con descanso.

Vamonos, esto termino- dijo Shikamaru mientras que ambos iban al camión... tomándose la mano.

FIN

Si, al fin decidí terminar el fic, pero aun falta el epilogo, allí tratare de resolver las dudas que surgieron en el capitulo, espero les agrade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shikamaru**

**Of**

**The**

**Dead**

Epilogo:

Estática... más estática y de pronto aparece la señal de la televisión.

"Si señoras y señores del público, la situación se encuentra bajo control, más aun quedan bastantes criaturas rondando por los alrededores"

"Si, fue difícil decir al aire eso de dispararles en la cabeza o removerles el cerebro"

"Hoy hacemos un homenaje a nuestra querida reportera Sakura, quien muriese en el cumplimiento del deber"

"Según informes del departamento de Economía, los zombis restantes son excelentes para trabajos ligeros, solo se les deben de extirpar los dientes y con ello se les puede usar con calma para labores como acomodar carritos de supermercado y llevar bolsas del mandado"

"Esta es la historia del pequeño Udon, un c hico llorón y enfermizo que durante la crisis se armo de valor y sobrevivió a los zombis que devoraron a sus padres y hermanos... todo esto y más en zombis del Infierno"

Temari miraba la televisión con calma, Shikamaru salió del otro cuarto bostezando y se sentó a su lado.

Ya pasó un mes entero- dijo Temari mientras que miraba la televisión.

Si, es increíble como el gobierno a encontrado la manera de aprovecharse de esto para su beneficio- dijo Shikamaru mientras que cambiaba de canal -¿Cuál es el plan?

Bueno, Naruto y Hinata nos invitaron al bar Phoenix, creo que después de eso podríamos regresar aquí y pasar una excelente noche... si es que sabes a que me refiero- dijo Temari sonriendo, Shikamaru también sonrío mientras que le besaba.

Si que lo sé, aunque recuerda que debemos de ir a tu chequeo... sabes, aun me sorprende saber que seré padre- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo, Temari le sonrió.

Si, pero sé que serás un gran padre para el pequeño Chouji- dijo Temari mientras que se acariciaba el vientre -¿Deseas algo de té?

Por supuesto- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo –Con dos cucharadas de azúcar.

Vaya, hasta que te arriesgas- dijo Temari sonriendo, Shikamaru le miro de reojo y luego vio la puerta.

Estaré en el cobertizo un rato... grítame cuando este listo- dijo Shikamaru levantándose.

Bien- dijo Temari desde la cocina.

Shikamaru camino por el jardín sonriendo y abrió el cobertizo, el viejo Winchester estaba apoyado en la pared mientras que el sonido de la televisión se escuchaba, en el suelo estaba el mando de un Playstation 2. Shikamaru se sentó en el piso y tomo el mando.

"El segundo jugador a entrado al juego"- dijo la voz electrónica. Shikamaru entonces acerco su mano a un platón de frituras, pero rápidamente la quito cuando una cara ensangrentada trato de morderlo.

Bien, bien, cálmate viejo- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo mientras que miraba a su lado... a Chouji, ahora zombi, el cual tenia una correa en su cuello y una cadena, el zombi Chouji solo gimió un poco mientras que meneaba de arriba abajo el control. Shikamaru entonces sonrió mientras que empezó a jugar con el control.

FIN.

EXPLICACIONES PARA ALGUNAS DUDAS:

Hinata y Naruto: El grupo de Hinata jamás llego a la casa de Hiashi, en el camino, Hiashi fue el primero en morir al ser mordido en un brazo, Neji murió cuando los zombis les atacaron al llegar a la autopista, Tenten murió al ser atacada por Neji convertido en zombi, al final Sai logro guiarlos a una estación de policía, donde se encontraron con él ejercito, Hinata entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Shikamaru, así que entre ella y Naruto convencieron a los soldados de ir al Winchester.

Kabuto: Después de ser destazado por los zombis, la cabeza de Kabuto fue encontrada por un soldado, la cabeza, ahora vuelta a la vida, trataba de morder a los soldados, por lo que el soldado la aplasto con fuerza.

Shizune: No murió en el ataque, pero recibió muchas mordidas antes de lograr subirse a un árbol, allí fue encontrada, siendo llevada a un laboratorio militar donde se le ha sometido a un tratamiento para tratar e detener la transformación en zombi, hasta el momento el tratamiento ah tenido éxito y Shizune sigue viva.

Temari y Shikamaru: ambos empezaron a vivir juntos, Shikamaru a encontrado un buen trabajo de oficina en una compañía automotriz por lo que han decidido casarse en cuanto tengan oportunidad, después de un tiempo, Temari se entero de que estaba embarazada, por lo que decidió bautizar a su hijo no nato Chouji, en honor al sacrificio de Chouji. Aunque la situación a sido algo dura, ya que Gaara, hermano de Temari, muchas veces le ha pedido que se vaya con ellos a la Arena por el reisgo de que los zombis vuelvan a atacar, pero Temari se ha negado terminantemente a irse.

Chouji: este fue un caso peculiar, Shikamaru después de que se confirmara que el sitió era seguro, fue a llevar unas flores al destrozado bar Winchester, al bajar al sótano encontró el viejo rifle y oculto en las sombras... al zombi de Chouji, Shikamaru entonces, usando su inteligencia, lo capturo y aprovechando la noche se lo llevo, donde lo ha encerrado en el cobertizo y lo esta "adaptando" a su nueva existencia, cabe decir que Chouji ya cada vez trata menos de morderlo, aunque de vez en cuando se aloca un poco, pero Shikamaru lo ha podido controlar, ya que el Playstation lo distrae facilmente.

Notas finales:

Je, pues e aquí el final de este fic, extraño no, en fin, gracias a Dreignus por leerlo y espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta luego.


End file.
